Team MACH
by Silver Wolf1
Summary: See how the next generation of Huntsmen and Huntresses far at Beacon. It may surprise you as to what happens.
1. Prologue

Ok. To start with, the characters and places in this fanfic aren't mine. They belong to Roosterteeth. Secondly, this story takes place about twenty-five years after season three. This is going to be a little weird for me considering, at the time of this writing, there are three episodes left in the season. Anyway, I hope you like the story. Email any and all comments (even burns) to **Silver_Howler1_99**

Now on with the story;

Team MACH

By Silver Wolf1

Prologue...

For countless generations, Beacon has trained Huntsmen's and Huntress's for one purpose: to defend the world from Grimm. But during the Vytal Festival Tournament; they were given their greatest, and deadliest, opponents. But thanks to the courage of a group of young Huntress's and Huntsmen, the kingdom of Vale and Beacon was saved; but not without a cost. The battle left scars on both the kingdom and its citizens. Scars so deep, that time may not be able to heal.

And as time has taught us, darkness can never truly be gone. It will always be waiting for its chance to strike when the light begins to dim. Even now, as the twenty-fifth anniversary of what some call the 'Battle of Beacon' draws near, a new generation of Huntsmen and Huntress's prepare to step forward. Among this group are the children of those heroes from long ago. It is now time for them to take their place in the heralds of history. For this is their story.


	2. Chapter One: Beacon

Chapter One

Beacon...

"Hey bro, do you think they still do the partner trail like they did when mom went here?" a young girl asked as she pulled her red hair into a pony tail. "Possible," her brother said as he slung a quiver of arrows over his shoulder, "But then again, they may have changed that with the new head master. I'm a little more worried about who our partners might be." "Good point," she said hooking a strange looking device the length of her thigh onto the back of her belt. "You're really going to use that?" he asked trying not to laugh.

"And why wouldn't I? I mean, I did build this," she said before pulling on a pair of red bracer bands. He tried not to laugh as he hooked a a massive sword onto the harness holding the quiver before saying, "Still has a funny name." "Oh shut up mister 'I hate guns but have a 9mm as a back-up,'" she teased before closing her locker, "Why do you even have that if you never use it?" "I have it in case I ever need it," he replied before a black bag to his belt. He closed his locker as the two heard a familiar voice ask, "So you two ready for this?"

"No," the two replied before looking to see a girl with black hair with orange highlights walk up. "Oh come on, you two say that about everything," the girl said sounding a little upset. "Only if it involves your cooking, Alexis," the brother said before they started walking towards the locker room exit. "Ha-ha, Mat," Alexis said rolling her eyes, "But come on. This is our first step in become huntress's and huntsmen. Aren't you even the least bit excited?"

"I know I am," his sister said smiling. "You also have been counting down the days until we got here, Summer," he said pulling a gun out of his bag and checking to make sure it was loaded. "Would all first year students please report to the Beacon Cliff immediately for initiation. I repeat, would all first year students please report to the Beacon Cliff immediately for initiation," an announcement came over the intercom. "Aww, they're playing our song," Alexis said smiling. "Then let's not disappointment them," Summer said before the two left the room.

Matthew pinched the bridge of his nose as he quietly said, "I just had to have a little sister." "But they are what make life fun, Mati," he heard a voice to his right say. He didn't bother looking as he simply said, "Shut up, Mikey." Mickey laughed before throwing an arm around his friend's shoulders and said, "But you know I'm right." "Really, I thought you were left," Matthew said as the two left the locker room.

As the two followed some of the other first years to the cliff, Matthew noticed that about half the new students were Faunus. While he noticed that most had both the ears and tail aspect of their animal counterpart, his attention was quickly caught by one in particular. She stood slightly off to the side from where everyone else had gathered. She had dark brown hair that seemed to cascade down her back and almost hid her wolfish ears. She wore a sleeveless oriental style dress that stopped at her knees that had a slight on either side that went up to her hips over black leggings and dark drown boots.

A down brown belt hung low on her hips with holster resting against her right leg. _'Wow,'_ he thought as he watched her for a few seconds. He took a step toward her only to be stopped as he heard his sister ask, "What'cha looking at, bro?" He had no more looked at his sibling before someone was said, "If you are all here, please stand on one of the stone markers." Everyone quickly moved to one of the markers and looked towards the source of the voice.

A blonde woman stood there with a clipboard as she said, "As you all know by now, I am the headmaster of Beacon Glynda Goodwitch. The woman standing to my right is Professor Lie. Now each of you has trained to become warriors. Today will be the first test of your abilities." Proffessor Lie stepped forward and said, "In a few moments, you all will enter the Emerald Forest. The first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." _'You were right, mom,'_ Matthew thought quietly.

Glynda looked at each of the students and calmly continued, "From there, you and your partner will make your way north to the ruins of a small temple. Are to retrieve one the artifacts there and return to the cliff. You all prepared to destroy anything that stands in your way or you will die, for the instructors will not interfere. Are there any questions?" "What do you mean by landing strategy?" Mikey asked, holding his hand up. "Good, now take your positions," Professor Lie said with a smirk.

As each person got set for whatever was about to come, Matthew placed a foot on the back of the marker he was on as Mikey looked at him and asked, "What do you think they mean by landing strategy?" "They mean unless you can fly, give your soul to Oum, Mikey," Alexis called out before being launched towards the forest. "Staring to wish you had taken mom's advice about coming up with one now, huh?" Matthew asked before his marking suddenly shot him skyward.


	3. Chapter Two: The Archer

Chapter Two

The Archer...

There was no time to think as the trees grew closer with every passing moment. Matthew quickly pulled a green arrow from his quiver as he drew his sword. _'I have one shot,'_ he thought as the half the blade shifted so the weapon now formed a massive bow. After knocking the arrow, he aimed directly at the oncoming tree and fired. Strong gust of wind exploded outward from where the arrow hit the trunk slowly him down.

Using the sudden shift in momentum; he switched the bow back to its sword mode and sliced part of the trunk off. Without a second to lose, he quickly pulled a knife out of the bag at his waist and slammed it into the new tree top as a brake as the cut part fell to the ground below. He let out a muffled 'oomph' as his body slammed against the tree. _'Note to self,'_ he thought putting his sword away, _'Send mom a thank you card for explaining landing strategies.'_

After climbing down the tree and checking his bearings, he rolled his left shoulder for a few seconds before walking away. He hadn't gone very far when a noise caught his attention. It wasn't a twig break or even the sound of the gunshots that were echoing in the distance. This was different, more metallic. It was the sound of metal breaking. Not wanting to waste any time, he quickly drew his sword and kicked it into its alt mode as he took off running towards the sound.

 _'Please don't let it be what I think it is,'_ he thought as he came upon a clearing. That sight that welcomed him almost made him sick: two faunus first year students were taking turns assaulting another first year. Without so much as an afterthought, he quickly drew an arrow and fired at the one student. The shot zipped in front of the ones eyes and slammed into a nearby tree. "Next shot won't miss," he said knocking another arrow, "Now let her go." "Stay out of this, Hawkeye, if you know what's good for you," the one student said slowly reaching for her weapon.

"You really have a death wish, don't you?" he asked shifting his gaze towards the girl. "Forget it," the one student said releasing her hold on the other, "She's not worth this." The third student slowly fell to the ground as the other two slowly backed away towards the tree line. "Watch your back," the one said before they disappeared into the shadows. He glanced around to make sure the area was secure before rushing over to the fall student. "Hey, are you ok?" he asked putting his weapons away.

She shook her head as she pulled her left knee to her chest. "I think they broke my leg," she said quietly as he knelt beside her. "Let me see," he said calmly. She reluctantly moved her hands away as she slowly rolled onto her back. He gently placed his hands on her leg and frowned before saying, "Sorry to say this but I think your right." "You're kidding?" she said trying to hold back her tears, "First my sword, now this." "What happened to your sword?" he asked pulling out a cord form the bag at his waist.

"Those two broke it," she said motioning over towards a nearby rock. He looked over to see the blade had been shattered. "It won't be that hard to make you a new one," he said taking his quiver off. She looked at him and asked, "What are you doing?" "Putting your leg in a splint," he said pulling two pieces of metal out of it. "Why? Without my weapon, I'm just dead weight," she said looking up at the trees. "And I carry a handgun as a backup," he said pulling an arrow and holding it out to her, "I need to set the bone before I apply the splint, so I need you to bite down on this."

She took the arrow and bit down on the shaft. "Ready?" he asked looking at her. She gave him a thumb's up before closing her eyes. Pain shot through her body as the bone was snapped back into place. "I'm sorry. I know it hurts," he said placing the metal pieces on either side of her leg then tying the cord around them. 'It's ok," she said taking the arrow out of her mouth and handing it back. He put the arrow back and attached the quiver to the left his of his belt as he said, "That should hold till we can get back to Beacon."

She carefully propped herself up on her arms and looked at him asking, "Why are you doing this? You don't even know me." He held his hand out and smiled saying, "I'm Matthew. My friends call me Mat or Mati." "H-Hailey," she replied cautiously shaking his hand. "And now you know me, partner," he said before turning so his back was to her, "Now how about we get before the Grimm find us?" He helped her up onto his back and grabbed his sword before standing up.

"I'm sorry you have to carry me like this," she said quietly. "Don't worry about it," he said pulling the handgun out of his waist pouch then handing it to her, "Just make sure to kill any Grimm that come at us, ok?" She checked to make sure it was loaded and said, "Ok. Just remember we only have a limited amount of shots." "Don't worry," he said with a smile, "I plan on staying away from Grimm areas."

They continued on through the forest for a few minutes before Harley said, "Thank you." "Don't thank me until we get back to the school," he said glancing back at her. "Good point," she said quietly. "Mind if I ask why those two hurt you?" he asked after a few minutes. She was quiet for a few seconds before saying, "According to them, humans have no right to be Huntsmen and Huntresses." "If it's not one thing, it's another," he muttered as he continued walking.


	4. Chapter Three: The Reaper

Chapter Three

The Reaper...

Summer sighed as she sat on a rock. _'How do I keep getting mixed up in this stuff?'_ she thought with a sigh. Sense landing; she hadn't run into any Grimm, which was good, but unfortunately what she did find was not helping. Two of the new students seemed to be in a massive argument about which way to go. While she knew the one, the other she found intriguing. "I'm surprised these two haven't attracted the Grimm with as much as they're arguing," she heard a female voice say.

She looked to her left to find a Faunus standing next to her. "Tell me about it," Summer said before looking back at the two, "I'm Summer." "Rosalyn," the girl said with a slight smile. They waited a few more seconds before Summer suddenly yelled, "Shut up!" The two students turned in surprise as Rosalyn said, "Seriously knock it off. You're giving me a headache." "Sorry Rosalyn," the one said. "It's ok, Winery," Rosalyn replied with a slight smile, "So, how about a quick round of introductions."

"Um, ok, I'm Winery," Winery said a little sighly. "I'm Rosalyn, Winery's sister, and a Faunus," Rosalyn said smiling motioning towards her snow cat colored ears. "I'm Summer and the guy you've been arguing with, Winery, is a massive tool named Derek," Summer said smiling. "Excuse me? I am not a tool," Derek said defensively. "Says the guy that has spent the past ten minutes arguing about which way is north," Rosalyn remarked looking at her nails.

"Oh and you do?" he asked looking at her. "Yeah, it's straight that way," Summer said pointing between Derek and Winery. "Are you sure?" Winery asked a little surprised. "Trust her, she's sure," Derek said with a sigh, "Her and her mother goes camping a lot." "I actually go camping with my cousin more than I do my mom," Summer said standing up. "Your cousin is the one with the massive sword, right?" Rosalyn asked as they started walking.

Summer nodded and said, "Yup. And believe it or not, he actually built both my weapon and his." "He helped me build mine," Derek said indicating the sword on his back. "But yours wasn't that had to make," Summer said glancing back at him, "It's nothing more than a board sword version of your mothers blade." "Pot kettle, little miss scythe," he said. "Guys shut up," Winery said glancing to her right.

The others stopped talking and listened. "How close and how many, sis?" Rosalyn asked quietly slowly reaching for her weapon. "Forty yards and heading the same direction we are," Winery said after a few seconds, "It's another student." "At least it's not Grimm," Derek said calmly, "But how do you know it's a student?" "I can catch glimpses of him between the trees," she replied before they started walking again. They continued on in silence for a few minutes before Summer stopped moving.

"We got company," she said reaching for the device on her back. "I hate Grimm," Rosalyn said noticing multiple sets of red eyes staring at them from the bushes. "Well then, let's give them a reason to not come near us," Derek said drawing his sword. "A board sword with a cylinder style dust selector for the blade? Nice," Winery said pulling a massive gun out, "But it's nothing compared to my hammer." "Yes. Yes. Yes. We all love the submachine gun you placed on top of a sniper rifle, then attached a grenade launcher to its under belly," Rosalyn said pulling out what looked like a small cannon with a Winchester lever action out.

"Sorry to tell you two this, but Summer wins the weapon contest," Derek said with a knowing smile. Before either of the two girls could react, Summer pulled the device out and smiled evilly as it unfolded into a massive scythe. "Be it Grimm or a simple street sweeper, sooner or later you all face the reaper," she said with a low tone to her voice. "What's the plan, boss?" Derek asked getting set to strike. "Pull the trigger," Summer said as she started to smile.

They didn't have long to wait before the Grimm attacked. Winery and Rosalyn opened fired on the ones attack from the sides and Derek struck down the ones that tried to flank them. As for Summer, it seemed like she wasn't even trying as her scythe slashed through countless Grimm as if they were not even there. As the last one fell, a loud screech was heard from above. "We got a Nevermore incoming," Rosalyn said looking up. "No. We don't," Summer said as she switched her scythe to its rifle form.

"You do realize that none of our weapons have enough oomph to take that thing down, right?" Winery asked watching the scythe wielder take aim. "Oh ye of little faith," Summer said before pulling the trigger. The sound of a small sonic boom echoed through the forest seconds before the Nevermore suddenly fell from the sky like it had been shot. "How did you do that?" Rosalyn asked as her and the others looked at her partner.

Summer smiled as she collapsed her weapon and put it back before saying, "My scythe has a built in railgun that can reach Mach three when fully charged. " "You brought a railgun to a Grimm fight?" Derek asked surprised. "No," she said looking at him, "I brought my Fluffy Bunny to Grimm fight. There's a difference." "How is that different from what I just said?" he asked. "You don't have a Fluffy Bunny," she replied before walking away.


	5. Chapter Four: Reunion

Chapter Four

Reunion...

"Seriously need to talk to my travel agent when this is done," Alexis said as she opened fired on beowolf. "Don't like the vacation spot he recommended?" a girl yelled before slicing one in half. "He always suggests these really bad spots," Alexis said as her target charged her. She quickly sidestepped the attack and used the blades on her guns to slash its leg. It stumbled forward a few feet before falling to the ground as its head rolled away after being cut off by the other girl.

"Anyway, before we were so rudely interrupted, I'm Alexis," Alexis said with a grin. "Crystal," the other girl said sheathing her sword. "Nice to meet you," Alexis said looking at her, "No offense, but I feel like I've seen you before." "Could it be the fact that we were both on the cliff before getting launched into the middle of this horde of Grimm?" Crystal asked. Alexis shook her head slightly and said, "No, somewhere else. Eh, if I remember I remember."

Crystal let out a slight laugh before saying, "Ok. Anyway, how much farther do you think we have to go till we get to those ruins?" "About thirty feet that way," Alexis replied pointing to her left. "Then let's finish this and get out of here," Crystal said. "Good idea," Alexis said as they started walking. As they approached the ruins, Alexis smiled as she saw a familiar face waking towards it. "Mati!" she called out waving at her friend. "You know him?" Crystal asked. Alexis nodded before saying, "Him and his sister. They're my friends." Crystal slowly nodded as she watched the guy heading towards the ruins. "You ok, Alexis?" he asked once he was close enough.

"Yeah, we're fine. What about you and who's your friend?" Alexis asked noticing the girl on his back. "Let alone what happened to her leg?" Crystal asked noticing the make shift splint. "Her names Hailey and she had a run in with a couple of other students," he said as he carefully lowered his partner onto a broken pillar, "Anything exciting happen to you?" "Oh you know how it is on a Trashing Thursday;" Alexis said with a slight shrug, "Go for a walk in the woods and run into a pack of Grimm." "And kill them all because they owe you money and they refuse to. Got it," he replied looking towards the ruins.

"Which students did this to you?" Crystal asked kneeling in front of Hailey. "The Faunus twins," Hailey replied as she let out a slow breathe. "The Schultz twins," Crystal said standing back up. "I take it you've dealt with them before?" Alexis asked looking at her partner. "Long story," Crystal said before heading towards ruins. The ruins themselves consisted of eight stone tables amongst a series of stone columns. Placed atop of each table was a different colored gem.

"Looks like we're not the first ones here," Mat said looking over at the girl. "I wonder who got here first," she said noticing that two of the gems were missing. "Not sure I care right now," he said picking up a blue gem. "Why do you say that?" she asked looking at him. "We're in the middle of a Grimm infested forest, my partner had her leg broken and her weapon smashed by a couple of hyena's, and I'm having to rely on a 9mm pistol that has very limited ammo," he replied looking at her. "Well then I guess it's a good thing you ran into us, huh?" she said grabbing a gem of the same color.

"Thanks," he said. They went back to where their partners were and saw another group walking towards them. "Took you long enough, sis," Matthew said with a slight smirk. "Blame the Grimm," Summer retorted walking past him. "You don't want to know," Derek said before sitting on the ground. "I can image," Matthew said looking at the others, "Did she get to use it?" "YES!" his sister yelled before she started laughing.

"Why is her weapon named that?" Winery asked a little puzzled. "Would you want to admit you just got your butt handed to you by someone wielding a Fluffy Bunny?" Matthew replied trying not to laugh. "He has a point," Rosalyn said looking at her sister. "And might I suggest you go get your artifact so we can get out of here," Summer said walking up carrying a green gem. "You might want to hurry, because we got incoming Grimm," Hailey said looking towards the tree line.

"I have a feeling running's not an option, right?" Rosalyn asked. Matthew shifted his quiver onto his back saying, "Under any other circumstance, I'd say make a run for it." "But you're in the mood to bust some skulls," Summer said drawing her weapon. He drew his sword and converted it into its bow mode as he said, "Guns out. Target their eyes or joint's, take as many down at long range as you can until you run out of ammo then go blade. Derek, you and Crystal take any out with your blades if they get too close until then. Alexis, make sure none of them get near Hailey. And if you haven't gotten an artifact, we got you covered so get it now. Otherwise, get ready to bring the pain."

They quickly took their positions and got set to counter attack. "Everyone," Matthew said as he knocked an arrow and took aim, "Light it up!"


	6. Chapter Five: Bruised but Alive

Chapter Five

Bruised but Alive...

Glynda sighed as she reread the injury report. _'Why am I not surprised about this?'_ she thought as the elevator doors opened. She closed her scroll and walked towards the med wing at Beacon. _'I don't remember their parents being this big of pains when they were here,'_ she thought. She pushed open the door to find Matthew and the others gathered around one of the beds talking.

She cleared her throat as she walked up and said, "I'm glad to see that you all are ok." "Most of us at least," Alexis said with a slight smile. "I've seen the medical, field, and incident reports," Glynda said trying to stay calm, "I am not sure what you all did was exceedingly brave or just plain stupid." "No offense ma'am, but my partner was hurt and there was no way I was going to abandon her just to save my own life," Matthew said. "And I wasn't about to let my best bud fight those things alone," Derek commented.

"Here-here," Alexia and Sumer said together. "Well, other than looking like a bunch of bruised turds, I do have some news and your team assignments," Glynda said pushing her glasses up her nose. "Because of what we did you're allowing us to graduate four years early?" Rosalyn asked a little hopefully. "No, the ones that attacked a fellow student and causing that stampede are being dealt with," Glynda said opening her scroll. "Worth a shot," Rosalyn said looking at her sister.

"Ok, and if you don't mind me asking, what is our team assignments?" Winery asked. Glynda cleared her throat before stating, "Summer Rose, Winery Nikos, Rosalyn Maldalay, and Derek Schnee; for retrieving the emeralds, you four will be known as team SWRD and be led by Summer Rose." "Congrats sis," Matthew said reaching over and first bumping his sister. "Matthew Rose, Alexis Lie, Crystal Reigns, and Hailey Belladonna; for retrieving the sapphires, you four will be known as team MACH. Led by Matthew Rose," Glynda said before putting her scroll away.

"Good choice on leaders," Crystal said smiling. "Now I suggest you all take the next few days to rest up," Glynda said looking at the eight, "Classes begin in two days, which should give you enough time to figure out your rooms and get better acquainted with each other. And Miss Lie, I was asked to give you a message. I was told you would know what it means." "Ok, what is it?" Alexis asked. "Boop," the headmaster said a little puzzled. All eyes looked over at the young girl before she said, "I know what it means. Thank you and sorry you were asked to deliver it."

"Don't let it become a habit," Glynda said before leaving the room. They were quiet for a few seconds before Crystal said, "Well, that was a thing." "Ok, so now what do you do fearless leader?" Derek asked looking towards Summer and her brother. "If the doctor says we can leave, go get some sleep," she replied with a slight yawn. "I like that idea," Matthew replied with a sigh. "Um, before we leave, you guys mind if I ask a question?" Hailey asked.

"What's on your mind?" Summer replied. Hailey glanced at each person before asking, "Rose, Nikos, Lie, and Schnee; you wouldn't happen to be related to the ones that were part of the battle of Beacon would you?" "I believe the answer to your question would be the same if I asked if you were related to Blake Belladonna," Matthew replied looking at his partner. "Wait a minute, you mean you guys are?" Rosalyn asked looking at each one of them.

"The sons and daughters of those that were part of that fight," Alexis replied with a slight smile. "Ok, not sure if this is too cool, or just a little bit freaky," Crystal said. "It's a little cool," Derek said looking at her, "But it would be even better if Yang had a kid and was here." "Yeah, that would've been cool," Summer said quietly. "I'm going to go check with the doc to see if we can get out of here," Alexis said before walking off.

"So, anyone want to talk about the proverbially elephant in the room?" Winery asked after a few minutes of silence. "That would depend on which one you're talking about," Crystal said. "I think she means why two students attacked me," Hailey said. "Actually I was talking about the ribbon you're using to hide your ears," Winery replied motioning towards the black bow on the girls head, "But yeah, we can talk about that too." "I think it looks cute on her to tell you the truth," Summer said. "So does my mom," Hailey said before taking it off to reveal a pair of cat ears, "Some of the businesses where my family lives doesn't like serving Faunus's, so I have to wear this."

"Your family should come live in Patch," Matthew said with a smile, "No one cares what you are." "Granted I think my brother might have a crush on you," Summer said. "Shut it, flops," he said as Alexis came walking up. "Doc said we can go, just take it easy for a few days," the girl said smiling. "That is about the best news I've heard all day," Derek said as him and the others started to get up to leave.


	7. Chapter Six: Parents

Chapter Six

Parents...

After each team was shown to their rooms, they all decided to wait until the next day to see about unpacking. The most any of them wanted was a good night's sleep. Come the following morning, a large part of it was spent trying to set the room up so they could move around easily. After about an hour's worth of discussion, they finally decided to take a page from Matthew and Hailey mother's and build bunk beds. By the time they were finished getting everything set up, it was close to dinner time.

"Our stuff is put away, the room is set up so we can move around without bumping into each other, and we still have at least another day to relax until classes start," Alexis said as she placed her and Hailey's tray on a table in the cafeteria. ""Sounds like the good chance to get to know each other," Crystal said as she put hers and Matthew's trays down across from her partner. "That is all well and good, but can one of you tell Matthew he doesn't have to carry me around constantly?" Hailey asked as she slowly sat down on a bench.

"That's a lost cause, Hailey," Alexis said as her and Crystal sat down, "He's always been like that for as long as I've known him." "How long have you two known each other?" Crystal asked. "Five years, seven months, two days," Matthew said sitting down across from his partner. Hailey looked at him a little surprised asking, "You remember the day you two met?" "It wasn't a good day," he said before he started eating.

"Why do you say that?" Crystal asked. "It was the day my mom and I buried my father," Alexis said quietly. The table was quiet for a few seconds before Hailey asked, "What happened?" "He was helping another Huntress clear out a Grimm infestation and was killed trying to protect her," Alexis said before she started eating. "So it's just you and your mom now?" Hailey asked. Alexis nodded before saying, "Yeah." "I think what allowed Alexis, Summer, and I to become as close a friends as we are is the fact out father died about year prior via a car wreck," Matthew said calmly.

"At least you two still have your moms," Crystal said before she started eating, "My dad divorced mine when she refused to get help for a drug addiction." "What about you, Hailey?" Alexis asked. "I still have both parents," Hailey replied before taking a drink of her water, "Granted, dad usually gets in trouble with mom because of doing something stupid with Uncle Neptune." "I'd believe it," Matthew said with a slight smile. "I take it your mother knew mine," Hailey said looking at him.

"Your mom and mine were on the same team when they were here," he replied, "Granted mom's partner was Derek's mother." "So that's how you two know each other," Crystal said looking at him. "Somewhat, our three mom's and my Aunt Yang made up team RWBY," he said looking at her. "Whereas mine and Winery's parents made up team JNPR," Alexis said. "Although, I am surprised we hadn't meet prior to yesterday," he said looking at Hailey. "Mom didn't want to pull me from school when she heard about Alexis's dad, so she went alone," she replied calmly, "That and I have a slight fear of dead bodies."

"I understand that," Crystal said picking up her glass and giving the girl a slight toast. "Has your aunt found any clues about her daughter?" Alexis asked after a few minutes. "Just constant dead ends," he said sadly. "Your aunt's daughter is missing?" Hailey asked surprised. "Kidnapped actually," he said before taking a drink, "My aunt got a divorce almost a year after she gave birth to a daughter and was given custody while her ex got visitations. About three months later, he took off with my niece." "Sounds like a total dirt bag," Crystal said coldly.

"Oh trust me, the instant my mom gets ahold of him, she is going to bring the wraith of Oum down on him," he said with a slight smile, "And that is after my aunt brings the wraith of Yang down on him." "You did not just do that," Alexis said looking at him trying not to laugh. He sighed as he pulled out his wallet and took out a couple of lien saying, "I did. Hang on." He got up and walked over to where his sister was sitting as Hailey asked, "What is he doing?"

"Him and Summer had a bet going as to which one would pop off a 'aunt' quality pun first," Alexis said as she watched their team leader hand the money to his sister. "Yang has a habit of saying them when she can," Hailey said with a slight laugh, "I know my mom has threatened her a few times about them when she has stopped in to visit." "Sounds like his aunt is a real trip," Crystal said. "She usually is," Hailey said as Matthew walked towards them.


	8. Chapter Seven: The Requiem

Chapter Seven

The Requiem...

Hailey groaned as she flopped down on her bed. "Bed day?" Alexis asked looking up from her desk. "I was told by one of my teachers today that if I don't have a new weapon by the time my cast is off; he will make sure that I'm expelled," Hailey replied rolling onto her back. "When does your cast come off?" her friend asked. "In two days," Hailey replied. "Wait a minute. He can't do that," Alexis said surging to her feet. "A certain teacher thinks he can," Crystal said from her bed. Hailey sighed pulling her pillow over her face asking, "What am I going to do?"

"Well you have one of three options," Alexis said walking over and sitting on her friends bed, "You can either go buy one, see if you can borrow someone's back up if they have one, or get one made." "I don't have the money to buy one and the only person that I know that has a backup that is simple to use is Matthew," Hailey said as the door opened. "What about me?" Matthew asked entering the room. "A teacher is trying to tell Hailey either get a new weapon or she'll be expelled," Crystal said noticing a box he was carrying, "What's in the box?"

"Her new weapon," he said closing the door. "You got me a weapon?" Hailey asked looking at him. "Nope," he said looking at her with a smile on his face, "I made you one." He walked over and set the box next to his partner. "I literally spent the last hour down at the testing grounds showing Headmaster Goodwitch what this thing can do," he said pulling a chair over and sitting down. Hailey slowly opened the lid and let out a small gasp. Sitting inside the box looked like two futuristic gunmetal grey handguns each the size of a desert eagle.

"Wow," Alexis said as her and Crystal leaned over to look inside the box. "Ladies, I'd like you to meet what I call the Requiem," he said with a slight smile, "They are the first of their kind. While they look like regular handgun, they each fire a high density laser blast." "You mean these are laser guns?" Crystal asked looking at him surprised. "Yup," he answered with a nod, "But that is not the best part." He picked one of them up and removed a magazine clip from the grip. "Each one is powered by a dust crystal," he said holding the clip up, "A crystal this size will give you about three thousand shots. And yes, this does have an alt mode."

He put the clip back and pressed a small button with his middle finger. They all watched as the gun started to straighten before a blade extended out from the barrel. "So it goes from a gun to a sword? Cool," Alexis asked. Matthew held the weapon out in front of him and smiled as the blade retracted and was replaced by a blue blade of pure energy. "You built a laser sword?" Alexis asked after a few minutes. "Twin laser swords," he said indicating the other pistol as the blade disappeared, "The blades are powered by a separate crystal and cut through about anything." He converted the weapon back to its gun form and placed it back in the box.

"Could you make me one of those?" Crystal asked hopefully. "Don't have too. Give the pommel on your sword a slight twist then pull and you can load a crystal into it to charge the blade," he said looking at her. "Did not know that," Crystal said with a slight shrug. "Why did you do this?" Hailey asked quietly. "Three reasons," he said turning his attention back to her, "One: you needed a new weapon. Two: Summer may have called your mom to find out when your birthday was, so consider that a birthday present from my sister and me."

"Thank you," Hailey said as she smiled a little, "What's number three?" "Three: I don't consider us a team," he said with a slight shrug, "I think you three the same way Summer thinks of her team. We're a family, and family looks out for each other." A tear slowly slid down her face as she closed the box saying, "I always did want a brother and a sister." "Well now you have three sisters and a brother," Alexis said nudging her friends shoulder, "Quick question though, when is your birthday?" "Um, today," Hailey said shyly .

"Well then happy birthday and I wish you would've told us sooner," Alexis said with a slight frown, "We could've thrown you a party. Wait! We can still throw you a party!" "Goodwitch has already stated that we can't throw her a party until the weekend," he said with a sigh. "We can get a cake, some presents. Oh! I wonder if Summer would be will to help," she said before running from the room. "I don't think she heard you," Crystal said trying not to laugh. "She did, she's just ignoring it," he said shaking his head.

They looked over towards the door to see their other teammate walk back in followed by the Headmistress. "I think you may have lost this," Goodwitch said. "No. We didn't lose anything," Matthew said smiling, "She ran away on her own, something about wanting to throw a birthday party." "As I have told you already, Mr. Rose, please wait until the weekend if you plan on giving Miss Belladonna one," the headmistress said before leaving.


	9. Chapter Eight: Some Overdue Payback

Chapter Eight

Some Overdue Payback...

"Feels good to be out of that cast, huh?" Summer asked as she sat next to Hailey in the practice room. "You have no idea," Hailey said as she rotated her ankle, "And thank you for the new weapons. I can't wait to try them out." "Glad you liked them," Summer said before they heard the bell. The two looked towards the practice stage as the instructor stepped forward and said, "I hope you all have been having a good day today. Now for our first match I think sense Miss Belladonna is finally out of her cast, it is only fair that we finally see her in action. That is, if she has a new weapon." Hailey smirked a little as she stood and walked to the stage.

Upon noticing the holsters that sat low on the girl's hips, the instructor cleared his throat before saying, "I guess you did get new weapons. So we don't we have Linsey Schultz come down and help you break them in." _'Her funeral,'_ Hailey thought looking towards the stands. "This will be quick," a familiar hyena Faunus girl said as she walked towards the stage. "Not this time," Hailey muttered as she reached up and undid her bow, revealing a pair of cat ears. "You're a Faunus?" Linsey asked surprised as Hailey used the ribbon to tie her hair back in a ponytail.

"Would that have made a difference when you and your sister broke my leg?" Hailey replied coldly. "Why do I have a feeling I just set up a grudge match?" the instructor said looking from one student to the other. "That is because you did," Headmaster Goodwitch said as she began walking over to where Hailey had been sitting, "Now before this match gets underway, please let it be known that I normally do not condone gambling. But in this case, I'm willing to bet twenty lien that Hailey takes her down in five minutes." "I'll see your twenty and raise you three hundred Hailey takes her in less than two," Matthew said watching his partner. "You're on," Goodwitch said before sitting next to Summer.

The hall became alive with chatter as smaller beats were made. "Um, ok. Linsey, are you ready?" the instructor asked looking at the one girl. Linsey pulled a knife out of each of her boots and gave them a spin to convert them into duel charkas before saying, "Ready." "Hailey, are you ready?" he asked looking at the other girl. Hailey pulled her guns out and gave them a quick twirl before switching them into their alt modes before saying, "Sense her and her sister broke my leg."

The entire room let out a low 'ooh' as they all knew what she met. "Then begin," the instructor said nervously. Quicker than anyone could blink, Hailey shot forward and unleased a fury of strikes on her opponent. With every hit, she used her semblance to avoid a counter strike then lunged forward with another attack. "NOT THIS TIME!" Hailey yelled as she switched the blades on her weapons for the energy blades and slashed the air behind her. A second set of duel charkas clanged on the ground in four pieces as the blades reverted back to the other ones.

"Did you honestly think that was going to work on me again?" Hailey asked as she turned to look at her opponent. Not waiting for an answer, she switched the sword in her right hand to its gun mode and fired a single shot. Linsey gave a slight jerk before falling to the ground as a loud buzzer went off to single the end of the match. A stunned murmur came from the spectators as Hailey holstered her weapons. "Hailey, you are disqualified for using unapproved weapons," the instructor said quickly.

"How can they be unapproved when I approved them shortly before she received them?" Headmaster Goodwitch said standing up, "Hailey won regardless of the blatant attempt at interference from the other Ms. Schultz." "And in under two minutes," Summer muttered with a slight grin. The headmistress ignored the comment as she continued, "Professor Bishop, it has become increasingly apparent you favor certain students over others. But more importantly, you seem to think you can expel students when you don't have that authority. It is for these reasons; you are here by dismissed as the combat instructor. You have one hour to gather your things before security escorts you from the premises."

Hailey's eyes never left her opponent as the now ex-instructor left the room. "Now Vicki, I suggest you take your sister to the med bay and toss what is left of your weapon in the trash," Goodwitch said walking towards the stage, "As for the rest of you, a new combat instructor will be here tomorrow. Until then, please enjoy the rest of the afternoon. Mr. Rose, would you place come see me before you leave to collect your winnings?"


	10. Chapter Nine: The New Instructor

Chapter Nine

The New Instructor...

The school was still abuzz from Hailey's performance the day before. While it had already been common knowledge that the Schultz twins had broken the girl's leg, no one could've imagined that Hailey could fight like that. As the students entered the practice area the next day, the topic shifted between what Hailey was going to do to the other Schultz twin to who the new teacher was. That question seemed to be answer its self as they saw a woman with waist length blonde hair and what some would call legs for day on the stage talking to Headmaster Goodwitch.

"Dude, I think I'm in love," Derek said as he noticed the new teacher. "You say that about ever 'hot chick' you see," Rosalyn said sounding disgusted at her teammate's actions. "I think he is talking about the new instructor," Matthew said as he heard his sister trying not to laugh, "You ok over there, Flops?" Summer nodded as she placed her hands over her mouth. Winery gaze shifted from each sibling before asking, "You two know who the instructor is, don't you?" "We've met," he said as his sister started laughing.

Before another comment could be made, the new instructor stepped to the middle of the stage as the bell rang. "How y'all doing?" the instructor asked smiling as walked to the middle of the stage, "As you all probably figure it out by now, I'll be your new instructor. So how about we get this party started? And sorry to disappoint, but I will not be having Hailey face the other Schultz twin. Speaking of which, did anyone record that fight yesterday?" All members of team SWRD and all but Hailey of team MACH held their hands up.

"Good. Cause I want to see how that went," the instructor said smiling, "Now do we have any volunteers for our first match?" Derek quickly surged to his feet and said, "I will gladly step into the ring of combat for you, milady." "If he's fighting, then I want to be his opponent," Summer said standing up. "Alright then, come on down you two," the instructor said as her smile widened slightly. Summer unhooked her main weapon and placed it on her seat before following her teammate to the stage.

"Not sure if this is going to be fun to watch, or just a straight massacre," Matthew said with a slight chuckle. "Take that pig down, Summer," Winery called out as the two reached the stage. "Hey! I thought you supposed to be my partner," Derek hollered. "She doesn't owe me money," Winery retorted. "Alright, either knock it off or get a room you two," the instructor said ending the argument. She looked over at Summer and asked, "Why did you take you weapon off?"

Summer smiled evilly as she gave her wrist a quick twist causing the bands on her wrist to expand out into gauntlets as before saying, "Thought I would have a little fun with this." The instructor quickly looked at the gauntlets then at the girl before looking towards the stands and said, "Fifteen lien says she takes him in five hits." "Suckers beat," Matthew called out. "Thanks for the vote of confidence," Derek yelled as he drew his sword.

"Anyway," the instructor said with a wave of her hand, "Keep it clean and no cheap shots after the match. Now take your places." She walked over to the edge of the stage as the two got set before saying, "Begin!" In less than a second, five gunshots rang out before Derek landed hard on his back with Summer standing over him. "Massacre," Alexis and Matthew said as the buzzer sounded ending the match. "Let me guess, what just happened, right?" the instructor said at the stunned silence coming from the students.

She pointed at a screen before saying, "Let's watch in slow-mo and you'll find out." The room watched as a replay of the match started playing. Derek seemed to be moving at a snail's pace as Summer shot forward at normal speed and delivered four body blows before delivering a thunderous uppercut. "Question one: does anyone know what is different between what you just saw and what actually happened?" the instructor asked as the playback stopped. The room was silent for a few seconds before Rosalyn held her hand up and said, "She used her semblance."

"You got it in one," the instructor said pulling out a candy bar and tossing it to her, "Question two: what can be learned from this?" "If my sister brings those out instead of her normal weapon, run," Matthew yelled before him and Alexis started laughing. "Besides that," the instructor said with a slight laugh, "Anyone else?" "Never underestimate your opponent," Summer said as she retracted her gauntlets. "Exactly," the instructor said smiling, "Now, who is up for another match? And don't worry; you won't be facing my niece or nephew."


	11. Chapter Ten: The Past Begins to Unravel

Chapter Ten

The Past Begins to Unravel...

"I still can't believe that's your aunt," Crystal said as her and rest of team MACH entered their dorm room after dinner. "Believe it," Matthew said with a slight laugh, "And before you ask, she was the one that taught Summer how to fight with those gauntlets." "Speaking of which, what were those?" Hailey asked as she sat on her bed. "They're called the Star Breakers," he said pulling the chair from the desk over and sitting down, "Aunt Yang originally created those for her daughter and told Summer she can use them until she finds her."

"Where did she get the idea for those?" Crystal asked sitting next to Hailey. "She based them off her own weapon, the Ember Celica," he said. Alexis went to sit down but stopped as noticed a picture on Crystal's desk. "Hey Crystal, who's the couple in the photo?" she said picking it up. "My parents actually," Crystal replied looking over at her teammate, "It was taken shortly after I was born. Why?" "Well, because your mom kind of looks like Matthew's aunt Yang," Alexis said picking the photo up.

"You think so?" Crystal asked. Alexis handed her the photo saying, "Maybe she has a twin." "The only sister my aunt has is my mom," Matthew said watching the photo. "Then maybe she has a body double," Crystal said showing him the photo. He starred at the photo for a few seconds before quietly saying, "Or there is another reason entirely." He got up and walked over to the bookshelf as Hailey asked, "What do you mean, Matthew?" He pulled a photo album down and started flipping pages until he found what he was looking for.

"You don't think?" Alexis said as he pulled an image. "That Crystal's mom is actually my aunt?" he asked walking back over and showing them a picture, "I'm starting to think so." The photo was of the same couple, except there was a newborn child in the woman's arms. "Holy crap," Alexis said as her eyes widened. "T-this is impossible," Crystal said looking from one photo to the other, "D-dad said my mom died years ago." "I don't think she did," Matthew said quietly.

"Ok, everyone needs to wait a minute," Hailey said quickly, "Before we start jumping to conclusions, we need to find out if this is true." "And how do you plan on doing that?" Crystal asked as she starred at the two photos. "Beacon keeps the DNA of all students, huntsmen, and huntresses on file to help identify them just in case," Hailey replied standing up, "I'm going to go see if they can compare your sample to Instructor Xiao Long's." "I'll go with you," Alexis said before the two girls left the room.

An uneasy silence filled the room as Matthew sat down on the bed across from Crystal. "How can this be?" she asked finally after a few minutes. "Schrodinger," he said looking at the floor. She looked at him a little puzzled as he continued, "Until we get told as to whether or not we're related, we are Schrodinger's cat." "We are but we aren't," she said before handing his photo back, "That's one way to look at it." Silence filled the room for a few seconds before she asked, "When you said she never gave up looking, what did you mean?"

"Anytime she got a possible lead as to where her daughter or ex was, she would take a mission as close to that area as possible," he started to explain, "This way she could vent her rage against the Grimm if the lead was a bust. By the time she was done venting, the mission would be over." "If I am her daughter, do you think she will still want me considering?" she asked motioning towards her wolf ears. He let out a slight laugh before saying, "My mom's partner here was Hailey's mom, and she never had a problem with it. And mom said that was one of things Aunt Yang adored about her daughter."

Crystal started to smile when the rest of the team burst into the room. "And?" she said as her and Matthew quickly stood up. "We have good news and bad news," Hailey said trying to catch her breath, "The good news is that Matthew was right. That is his aunt in your picture, Crystal." "Y-you mean I'm?" Crystal asked as tears started to form in her eyes. "Me and Summer's cousin," he said as he started to smile, "What's the bad news?" Hailey shared a brief glance with Alexis before saying, "The bad news is that he was also right about the court custody."

"There is an active warrant out for your father, Crystal, from when he kidnapped you almost seventeen years ago," Alexis said handing her a copy of the court documents, "But also, your last name is Xiao Long not Reigns." Crystal looked over the documents before Matthew asked, "What do you want to do, Crystal?" She wiped the tears from her eyes before saying, "My father needs to pay for what he did, and he will. But right now, I want to meet my mom."


	12. Chapter Eleven Unplanned Reveal

Chapter Eleven

Unplanned Reveal...

None of team MACH had ever been in trouble to the point of having to report to the headmaster's office. So when it was announced that the four were to do so, they couldn't help but start to wonder what it was about. As they entered her office, Matthew took note of the fact both his aunt and Alexis's mother was there. "Now before you start thinking you are trouble, let me assure you you're not," Headmaster Goodwitch said from her seat behind her desk, "I called you up here to ask you about Jacob Reigns." "What about him?" Crystal asked coldly.

"We need to know where he is," Goodwitch replied calmly. "If you plan on going after him, we want in and so will team SWRD," Matthew said. "No one will be going after him for his location will be handed over to the police," Professor Lie stated. "And his informant in the local PD will let him know they have his address and he will run," Crystal said glaring at the headmaster, "Then you will never find him." "Then what do you suggest, Ms. Reigns?" the headmaster asked.

"You'll have to take him from all sides at once hard and fast," Crystal said calmly, "Don't use semblances cause he will mimic them and use them against you. But more importantly, you have to take away his advantage." "And what advantage would that be?" Professor Lie asked. "He has metal floors instead of wood," Crystal replied looking at her. "A giant Taser," Yang said speaking up, "then we cut the power."

"Which will cause a timer start," Crystal said shifting her gaze to her mother, "Thirty seconds later, a bomb he has in the basement will go off with enough power to wipe Beacon off the map. Thing is, I know how to stop it." "How do you stop it?" Goodwitch asked. "He doesn't know it, but I put an override phrase into it before I left," Crystal answered. "What's the phrase?" Yang asked. "It won't work if you say it because it has a three part fall safe built into it; voice, fingerprint, and DNA scan," Crystal said calmly, "And that phrase will only work if I say it. So I have to go."

"You're not going," Yang said crossing her arms over her chest. "Why do you say that?" Crystal asked. "Because I'm not putting anyone in danger if I don't have too," Yang replied. "But you'll put yourself in danger," Crystal countered. "Because it's my job," Yang said glaring at the girl, "You're not a huntress yet." "And there is no way you're going anywhere near him. Huntress or not," Crystal said as her temper started to flair.

"I can take care of myself," Yang said as her eyes turned red, "Why do you even care if I go?" "Because I don't want to lose my mother now that I've finally found you!" Crystal yelled as tears began to fall freely from her eyes. Yang took an involuntary step back at the sudden statement. "We confirmed it last night, Aunt Yang," Matthew said speaking up, "Using the DNA database the school has, we compared hers against yours and it came back as a match as being parent and child."

Yang teared to hold back tears as she slowly walked over to her daughter and said softy, "A-are you serious? Y-You're my?" Crystal wiped the tears away before looking up and replied just as soft, "I guess I finally know where I get my temper from, huh?" "You got more than just that from me," Yang said before hugging her daughter. Crystal slowly returned the hug as she buried her face against her mother's neck. "I never gave up," Yang whispered as tears fell unchecked down her face.

"I know," Crystal replied happily. "I think we can post pone this little talk until later," Goodwitch said with a slight smile, "Instructor Xiao Long, why don't you take the rest of the day off to get reacquainted with your daughter. And would you please take your nephew and the others with you?" Yang nodded before her and the others made their way to the elevators. "We have a lot to talk about," Yang said throwing an arm across her daughter and nephews shoulder's, "Don't we?"

"Such as?" Matthew asked a little leery. "Who all knows for starters," she replied as they stepped into the elevator. "Just everyone that was in the headmistress's office," Hailey said as the doors closed, "Matthew and Crystal were originally going to wait until after sparing practice today to tell you. Then he was going to tell his mom and sister." "I would say it's a good thing Rubes isn't here when you tell her," Yang said looking at her nephew, "Because she would freak." Matthew gave a slight shutter before saying, "You're right, but Summer is basically a miniature version of mom."

"Which is why I'm glad I'm not telling her," she said smiling. "Not it," Alexis quickly said hitting the button for the ground floor before Matthew and Crystal echoed her statement. All eyes slowly looked at Hailey as she said, "One; you guys suck. And two; you owe me, Matthew." "And he will pay up," Crystal said looking over at her cousin, "Mom and I will make sure of it." "Before or after you dye your hair back to its original color?" Matthew remarked with a smile, "Why do you dye your hair black?" "Blame my father," Crystal said with a sigh.


	13. Chapter Twelve Calling Home

Chapter Twelve

Calling Home...

"So how's life at Beacon, Mati?" Ruby asked when her son called her a few days later. "Well, it's gotten a lot more interesting sense I last called you," he replied with a slight laugh. "And why do you say that?" she asked intrigued. "Well it all kind of started with Hailey getting her cast off," he started to explain. He had just gotten to the part where his team had been called to the headmistress's office when he was shoved out of his chair. "Hey sis," Yang said sitting in his chair, "How's it Yang-ing?"

"Hi Yang," Ruby said with a slight, "So what's got you in a good mood?" "Hmm, probably the fact that Mat and his team found my daughter. How's dad?" Yang replied smiling. "Oh he's goo-wa-WHAT? YOU FOUND HER?" Ruby yelled. "Actually, Mat and his team did, but yeah. We found Crystal," Yang replied as she started tear up again. "Holy crap, Yang, that's great," Ruby said smiling, "What's she like?" "She's incredible, Rubes," Yang replied as Matthew leaned on the back of the chair.

"Mom, you remember when I was telling you about my teammate Crystal? The wolf Faunus," he asked as over his aunt's shoulder, "That's your niece." "Whoa," Ruby said a little surprised, "Where is she now?" "Last thing I knew, her and Hailey were telling Su-ah!" he said before being tackled. "Speak of the devil," Yang said as her and Ruby laughed. "I think you better separate those two," her sister said.

"Heh, I will in a little," Yang said looking over at the two for a few seconds. "How are you really doing, Yang?" Ruby asked after a few moments. "Honestly, I don't know," Yang said looking back at her sister, "I'm glad I got my daughter back finally, but yet." "You're afraid you're going to lose her again," Ruby said finishing her sisters thought, "Worry and fear is part of the whole parenting package. The only thing you can really do is trust that she will make the right decisions. Now, where's my niece? I want to meet her."

"She's right here, and I'll go stop your kids from trying to kill each other," Yang said before getting up. "You better," Ruby said as she watched her niece sit down. "Uh, hi," Crystal said with a slight wave. "Hi, I'm your Aunt Ruby," Ruby said smiling, "You look a lot like your mother at that age. Minus the ears, which are cute by the way." "Thanks," Crystal said with a slight laugh. "So how exactly did Mat find you?" Ruby asked. "Well, it's kind of thanks to Alexis," Crystal replied smiling a little.

"How so?" Ruby asked a little puzzled. "She noticed a photo I have of my parents," Crystal said pulling a photo out of her jacket, "This one." She turned the pic so her aunt could see it before continuing, "When Mat saw it, he pulled one out that had the same couple and things started falling into place after that." "And how did Yang and Summer take it when you told them?" Ruby asked. "M-mom was speechless to say the least," Crystal said putting the photo away, "Summer screamed." Ruby laughed a little before saying, "Summer doesn't surprise me, but Yang speechless; no way."

"Believe it, mom," Matthew said looking over his cousin's shoulder, "And I think we better get going before we trash the place. Talk to you later." "Alright, take care guys. See you soon," Ruby said before ending the call. "Did you actually scream?" Yang asked looking at her niece. "She did," Crystal said getting up, "She scared Hailey doing that." "I said I was sorry," Summer said as they started walking towards the exit. "Probably after her team tackled and sat on her till she calmed down," Matthew said.

"And Winery threatening to take Fluffy Bunny apart and hide the pieces all over Vale," Crystal said looking at her cousin, "How did she ever come up with that name anyway?" "Your mother," the siblings said with a slight laugh. "Please don't," Yang said with a sigh. "Oh no, you asked for this considering how many times you're embarrassed us in the past," Summer said with an air of smugness in her voice. "Mom told us about this old monster movie that gave Aunt Yang nightmares for a month," Matthew started to explain, "We looked it up expecting this scarier than Grimm monster, only to find this little rabbit was what scared her."

"And because she refused to admit that is what scared her, I decided to call my weapon Fluffy Bunny," Summer said finishing the tail. "So after watching that movie, mom was a little jumpy?" Crystal asked. "Just a little and that was bad," Summer said with a slight groan. "Sorry, but still. To be scared of something like that," Crystal said looking at her mother. "Well excuse me for thinking that movie was _hare_ raising," Yang said with a smirk.

"Ah crap, there's two of them," Matthew said. "What can I say? It runs in the family," his aunt said smiling. "And like that, school life just got more interesting," he said with a sigh, "Hopefully; you can come up with some better ones, Crystal." "You never know," Crystal said with a slight laugh.


	14. Chapter 13: Like Mother Like Daughter

Chapter Thirteen

Like Mother Like Daughter...

Largely because of their attitudes, the Schultz twins had quickly become two of the most hated Faunus's in the school. So when Instructor Xiao Long announced Vicki would be facing Crystal, everybody knew what was coming. War. For they all knew about the bad blood between teams MACH and RVLR.

Granted, it may have started with Hailey's broken leg. The defeat of Linsey two months prior had not helped. If anything, it had made matters worse. Now as the two Faunus's stood across from each other in the sparing ring, students were either contacting others about what was about to happen or taking cover. "Would someone please tell me what is going on?" Yang asked as the noise died down a little. "Short version; Schultz twins broke Hailey's leg during initiation," Rosalyn replied as students started entering the room, "Hailey beat Linsey the day before you arrived. So between that and everyone wanting to see Crystal fight, this is going to be nothing short of a war."

"I see," Yang said before looking at her daughter. She was a little surprised to see that Crystal didn't have her sword or her normal belt, but instead had the red bands that her cousin Summer normally wore. "Decided to take a shot at hand to hand instead of using a sword, huh Crystal?" she asked with a slight smiled. "Part of my sword broke so Summer's let me borrow her Star Breakers," her daughter replied as she gave a quick twist of her wrist. The bands shifted to their gauntlet modes as the two students took their stances.

"Then let's see how well you can use them," Yang said taking a few steps back, "And begin." The words had no more than left the instructor's mouth when Vicki quickly went on the offensive. Her Charkas flashed in the light as she tried to deliver blow after blow against her opponent. While the action in the ring continued, Matthew noticed something from his seat in the stands. "She hasn't moved," he said as he started to smile.

"What do you expect? All she's been able to do is block sense the fight started," Alexis said quickly glancing at him. "No. I mean hasn't taken a step back," he said pointing at his cousin, "Normally, whoever is facing one of the Schultz twins is backed up to the edge by now and starting to lose focus. Crystal hasn't moved from that spot." Alexis watched her partner for a few seconds before saying, "You're right. She hasn't."

"It's because she waiting," Hailey said quietly, "Waiting the right moment." Alexis looked form her partner to her other teammate then back before asking, "What moment?" "To put it simply; to bring the thunder," Hailey replied as she started to smile. By now, Vicki's blows were starting to slow and lose force. _'Smart girl,'_ Yang thought as she watched her daughter. After a few more hits, Vicki jumped back to try and catch her breathe. This proved to be the moment Crystal had been waiting for, as she surged forward and delivered a vicious right cross followed by several body blows.

The blast from the Star Breakers echoed throughout the room as the connected again and again. "Hey Mat, I had a thought," Summer said as she watched the fight. "Would Crystal react the same why Aunt Yang does if someone cut her hair?" he asked before giving a slight shutter, "Let hope we never…" A loud scream brought his attention back to the ring in time to see his cousin slam her fist together, the resulting action causing a sudden burst of aura.

"Oh crap," the siblings said sinking in their seats a little. They watched as Crystal's eyes started glowing bright red just before unleashing a thunderous body blow with enough force to send her opponent threw the far wall. A loud buzzer sounded as Yang quickly stepped forward and placed a hand on her daughters shoulder and said, "Stop." Crystal slowly took a few steps back as her weapons retracted. "I think that's for today. Team RVLR, take your team member to the med bay. Crystal, I need you and the rest of team MACH and team SWRD to stay for a few minutes."

The two teams made their way to the practice ring once the other students had left. "Holy crap, other than amazing, what happened?" Alexis said walking over to her partner. Crystal reached down and picked up some blonde strands off the ground saying, "You really don't want to know." "She either pulled your hair or your ears, didn't she?" Matthew asked. "You are so your mother's kid," Summer said with a sigh. "Either way, you should've hit her harder," Hailey said.

"I'll second that," Rosalyn said in agreement. "Anyway, why did you want to see us, Professor Xiao Long?" Winery asked looking at their instructor. Yang was quiet for a few seconds before saying, "I want everyone to have your gear ready by zero seven hundred tomorrow. You all will be going with two other teams on a joint mission." "Mind if I ask who the other teams are and what the mission is?" Derek asked. She started to smile as she said, "You'll find out in the morning."


	15. Chapter Fourteen A Shocking Discovery

Chapter Fourteen

A Shocking Discovery...

"You really should be in bed," Hailey said leaning against a work bench in the armory. "What time is it?" Matthew asked yawning slightly. "After midnight," she replied watching him, "What are you doing anyway?" "Trying to fix Crystal's sword," he said leaning back in his chair, "The way it's designed, you should be able to insert a dust crystal into the handle after giving the pommel a quick twist, but for some reason it open." "Maybe there is a secondary release you have to hit," she said looking at the sword.

"It would be bad if this thing was like my dad's sword. That thing had three things you had to do in order to release it," he said with a slight laugh. "You're kidding?" she asked. "I'm not joking," he said looking at her, "The pommel was in two pieces and had a jewel on the end. Each piece had to be turned in the opposite direction of the other before you pushed the gem in. You know you did it right when you heard a click that released the catch. Strangest part was that wasn't where the dust crystal was supposed to go."

He pulled the sword over and pointed at where a diamond shaped hole was in the cross guard before continuing, "The crystal went here and the handle was for hiding secret messages." "Wow," she said a little amazed, "Who all knew about the compartment?" "Just immediate family," he said as his hand started to absently turn the pommel, "It was always fun to leave dad a note in it." "Sounds like you and your dad were close," she said with a soft smile. "He was my inspiration in wanting to become a Huntsman," he said before hearing a soft click, 'What was that?"

"What was what?" she asked. "I thought I heard a….click," he said as he looked down at the sword, "No." He gently pulled on the pommel and was surprised to see it separate from the rest of the sword. "This can't be," he muttered almost in disbelief. "What's wrong?" she asked watching him. He looked at her and said, "I think this actually is my father's sword."

"Are you sure?" she asked. "This compartment is a custom feature," he said indicating the pommel and grip. "If what you're saying is true, then how did Crystal get a hold of it?" she asked. He looked back at the sword and saw something had fallen out. "A scroll data chip?" he said picking up a small black object. "Why was that inside that sword?" Hailey asked puzzled. "Let's find out," he said. He pulled his scroll out and inserted the data chip.

Almost instantly, a man appeared on the screen as a video started playing. "If you're seeing this, than that means I'm no longer alive," the man in the video stated, "But more importantly, my sword has found its way to my son, wife, or daughter. For the past few months, I have been working with the military as an undercover mole in order to get close to a man named Jacob Reigns. Everything that I have found out is on this data chip. What this man has planned cannot be allowed to happen."

The screen went black once the video ended before a series of folders appeared. "We have to wake the others," he said almost in a whisper. "Matthew, are you ok?" she asked looking at her partner. He slowly shook his head before wiping tears from his eyes before saying, "Go wake the others, I'll go wake Headmaster Goodwitch." He started to stand, but was shoved back into the chair.

"Hailey, what you-" he started to say when he felt her place a finger on his lips silencing him. "Stop," she said looking him in the eyes, "I don't doubt that this joint mission we have in the morning has something to do with what is on that chip, but you need to sleep." "Hailey, that was my dad," he tried to protest. "I understand, Mat, I really do," she said silencing him again, "I will look over what is on that chip tonight and let you know what I find out in the morning. But you, Mr. Team leader, need to sleep. Or do you really want to wake up your sister at half past twelve in the morning?"

He was quiet for a few seconds before sighing and said, "Ok, you win. I'll try and get some sleep." "No try. Do it," she said brushing his hair back from his face, "I'm serious." "Has anyone told you how cute you are when you're serious?" he asked with a slight smile. "Just you," she said trying to hide a blush, "Now let's go to bed." He gave a slight nod before yawning.

After putting the sword back and switching the data chip into her scroll, the two made their way back to the dorm. As they entered, they were surprised to find the others awake. "So?" Crystal asked in a teasing tone. "What?" Matthew asked sounding a little annoyed. "How long have you two been going out?" Alexis asked smiling. "About as long as you two have been sleeping together," he retorted with a smirk. "You wish we were," Alexis said.

"And besides," Crystal said as she climbed into her bed, "Winery is more my type."


	16. Chapter Fifteen: The Aura Bomb

Chapter Fifteen

The Aura Bomb...

Hailey tried to stifle a yawn before she knocked on the headmaster's office door early the next morning. After hearing a muffled 'come in,' she took a deep breathe before entering. "Miss Belladonna, I didn't expect you or the rest of your team for another hour," Headmaster Goodwitch said a little surprised. "It's just me, Headmaster," Hailey said walking up to her desk, "Theirs is something I need to ask you. It's about the joint mission me and the others are supposed to be a part of today."

"What would you like to know?" the headmaster asked. "Does it have anything to do with an Aura Bomb?" Hailey replied. The headmaster flinched when she heard the question. "What do you know about an Aura Bomb?" Goodwitch asked. "Matthew found a data chip while working on Crystal's sword last night," the young huntress started to explain as she took her scroll out, "The chip contained not only schematics on the bomb, it also had a backdoor link to Jacob Reigns computer.

"He plans on detonating it on the twenty-fifth anniversary of the Battle of Beacon." "Do you know who put this chip together?" the headmaster asked. Hailey slowly nodded before saying, "Matthew and Summer's father, Lance Sambora. Someone named Ozpin had him go undercover and try to get into Reigns' inner circle. He created the chip and hid it in case anything happened to him." Goodwitch was quiet for a few seconds before asking, "Do you know how the Aura Bomb works?"

Hailey placed her scroll on the headmaster's desk and opened a file. A hologram of a large metal chest with what looked like a computer on it appeared in the middle of the room as she said, "According to the schematics; it creates an energy wave based on a host target. Once it detonates, the wave will vaporize anyone with the same aura type as its host with in a four hundred mile radius. Unfortunately this is where the design flaw comes into play, for it takes five years for it to generate the wave. During that time, the host is placed in cryogenics inside the metal box."

"What happens to the host?" Goodwitch asked. "Vaporized as well," Hailey replied. The headmaster was quiet for a few minutes before saying, "Go get your gear and have both team MACH and SWRD report to my office immediately." "Yes ma'am," Hailey said before grabbing her scroll and leaving the room. She went down to the armory to find both teams getting ready. "Before you even ask, Summer's aunt woke us up," Derek said looking at her, "She also told us to report to Goodwitch's office after we get ready."

She nodded slightly before heading over to her locker. "So where were you this morning?" Matthew asked checking his quiver before slinging it over his shoulder. "I went and told Goodwitch about the chip and what I found out," she replied wrapping a gun belt around her waist. "Which was?" he asked picking up his sword. "Other than what he plans on doing; I found a message for you, Summer, and your mother on it," she said checking the clips in her guns before holstering them.

"Show me later," he said before attaching his sword to the holster on his back. "I also found something else," she said pulling her hair back before tying it into a ponytail, "It pertains to Crystal's sidearm." "What about the Ghost?" Crystal as her and Alexis walked up. Hailey looked at her and calmly said, "The reason it keeps breaking is because it was designed to fire dust combination rounds, not shotgun shells." "I'll look into getting some new ammo for it later," Crystal said before placing her sword in her cousin's locker.

"What are you doing?" he asked looking at her. "I've never been a fan of using swords," she said looking at him, "I'm more hands on, if you know what I mean. And sense Summer said I can keep the Star Breakers, I figured who better than to have the Dragon Fang than the resident swordsman of the team." He looked at the sword for a moment before picking it up and hooking it to the left side of his belt before saying, "Thanks. You ladies ready?" "Just waiting on you two," Alexis replied.

"Then let's go," he said as him and Hailey shut their lockers. They went with the others up to the headmaster's office and entered. As they lined up in front of the desk, Goodwitch looked at them and calmly said, "Originally, I was going to have you and two other teams help a village out. But after receiving some information, I have decided to change your mission. You eight will be accompanying two other teams to Haven and assist them in the capture of a wanted fugitive and a rescue mission.

"Miss Belladonna will fill you in on what she has found out while in route. Now make sure you have all your gear and report to the landing pads. You will leave in an hour."


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Bringing the Bands Back

Chapter Sixteen

Bringing the Bands Back Together...

"What did she mean in would fill us in, Hailey?" Summer asked as they walked towards the landing pads. "She means about the rescue part," Hailey said calmly, "The person we are going after kidnapped someone and is going to use their aura to power a bomb." "What kind of bomb?" Alexis asked. "The kind that will kill every living being as the one hooked to it. An Aura Bomb," Hailey said looking at her teammate. "She can explain how she found this out later," Rosalyn said before motioning towards the landing pads, "I think the other teams are here."

As they looked over, Summer let out a loud squeal before taking off running. "I take it she knows the one," Crystal said as they watched the girl tackle the one person. "She should" Matthew said with a laugh, "That's our mom." "That's all our moms and my dad," Winery said smiling. "We're working with teams RWBY and JNPR? Great," Derek said a little sarcastically. "And sense my sister isn't here, I get to do this," Matthew said before Gibb slapping his friend.

After walking over and a quick reunion with their families, everyone got on the waiting transport. "How long before we get to Haven?" Ruby asked once everyone was settled in their seats. "We should be arriving in about eight hours," Yang said as the transport took off, "Which is enough time for us to get filled in on what is going on." "You're up, Hailey," Matthew said looking at his partner. The young Faunus cleared her throat before saying, "The original parameters of this mission were to capture Jacob Black. Due to new Intel, it has now become a rescue mission as well."

Everyone listened as she explained about the Aura Bomb. It wasn't until she was finished that Winery's mother, Pyrrha, asked, "Does the file state who he grabbed?" Hailey slowly nodded before answering, "It does. The person's name is Lie Ren." "R-Ren's alive?" Jaune asked shocked. "Y-yes sir," Hailey said looking at him, "Apparently him and someone named Emerald jumped him after clearing out a Grimm infestation five years ago."

"I'm breaking his neck," Nora said quietly. "Get in line," Yang said as she started loading shotgun shells into her Ember Celica. "We can't kill him until after he deactivates the bomb," Weiss quickly interjected looking at the two. "I know how to shut it down," Crystal said watching her mother, "I made certain there was a hidden kill code put into it before I left for Beacon." "I think the question now becomes who is doing what on this mission," Rosalyn said speaking up.

"First things first, we will need shut that bomb down and make sure Ren's ok," Matthew said calmly, "Team JNPR will accompany Crystal and Alexis into the basement to take the bomb offline and rescue Ren. Once they have him, they'll kill the power to the rest of the house so Weiss, Blake, Hailey, and Aunt Yang can search it. Mom, Summer, and I will be the look outs while team SWRD secures the perimeter." "Like mother like son," Weiss said nudging her former partner.

"We still have to be careful though," Summer said as her gaze shifted to each person, "We don't fully know what we're going to find. For all we know, he will be expecting something like this." "And don't worry about him being there," Crystal said checking her scroll, "He goes drinking with his buddies on Thursday's and won't be home until about one in the morning." "That is one thing about that jerk you can count on," Yang said grinning, "He's a creature of habit and won't pass up a free drink."

"There are a few people I know in Haven that would be more than willing to help out," Rosalyn said looking at Matthew and Summer, "I can have them tail him once we land so we can get an edge on him." "Good idea, Rosalyn," Summer said looking at her teammate. "When you get ahold of your friends, make sure they know to keep their distance," Matthew said calmly, "I don't want this guy getting spooked and doing something stupid." "I'll let them know," Rosalyn said with a nodded. "Well, I guess we should try and relax a little until we land," Pyrrha said before handing her husband an airsickness bag.

"I know this is probably a little late to ask this question now," Derek said after a few moments silence, "but who is in charge of this op anyway?" "Yang," Ruby and her kids answered almost instantly. "Why am I in charge?" Yang asked looking at her sister. "Well, eight of us are your students," Summer replied. "That and it is always fun to watch you squirm when the headmaster ask you what is going on," Crystal said looking at her mother with a glint of humor in her eyes. "Would you prefer Nora was in charge?" Blake asked trying not to smile. "Good point," Yang said with a sigh.


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Code Red

Chapter Seventeen

Code Red...

The first part of the plan had gone off without a hitch. The team had been able to deactivate the bomb and freed their imprisoned teammate. As a precaution, Ren had been sent to a nearby hospital to make sure he was ok. Not wanting to be away from him any longer than they already had, Nora and Alexis had gone along. After an hour of waiting, Nora had gotten up to go see what she could find out.

As Alexis sat in the waiting room alone, she pulled her scroll. She had no more then opened it to check on the others when the ER doors burst open. "WE NEED A MEDIC!" Ruby yelled as Derek and Rosalyn carried an unconscious and bloody Matthew in behind her. Alexis quickly got to her feet and watched as a couple of nurses came running up "Prep O. R. one now," the one nurse called out as they helped lift the huntsman in training onto a stretcher. "What happened?" Alexis asked as Ruby and Pyrrha went with the nurses.

He turned to look at her and said, "Reigns got there about half an hour ago. Right as we had him cornered, he activated a trap that wasn't in the intel. By the time any of us know what is going on, Mat's shoving Hailey and Winery out of the way and taking a full claymore blast to his chest." "Oh no," she said covering her mouth with her hands, "Is everyone ok?" "Mat was the only one that got hurt," he said before sitting in a chair, "Yang told us to get him here before taking off after Reigns with the others." Alexis stood there in shook for a few seconds before her mother walked in.

"The doctor said Ren's aura was almost completely drained, but should be good in a f-ew," Nora started to say until see noticed the blood on Derek's armor, "What's wrong?" "Mat got hurt," Derek said as Alexis started to cry. Nora didn't say a word as she walked over and gently pulled her daughter into a hug. They weren't sure how long they had been there before Rosalyn walked in and said, "His in surgery. The doctor said he was lucky to still be alive when we got here."

"Where's Ruby?" Nora asked looking at her friend. "She's sitting outside the operation room," Rosalyn replied sitting next to her teammate, "She wants to know as soon as he's ok." "He'll be fine," Alexis said wiping the tears from her eyes, "He's like his Aunt." "Yeah, crazy and tough as nails," Nora said before the two each took a seat. "How's Ren?" Rosalyn asked trying to change the subject. "Doctor said it was a good thing we found him when we did," Nora said looking at her, "Whatever he was in almost completely drained his aura. After a few days' rest, he'll be as good as new."

"That's good," Rosalyn said before Derek's scroll went off. They all looked at him as he pulled it out and checked the message. "It's from Winery," he said reading the message, "They're on their way here, and Reigns is in custody." "How long before their here?" Alexis asked. "About twenty minutes to half an hour," he said putting his scroll away.

An uneasy silence filled the room as they waited for the others. "So, how's life at Beacon?" Rosalyn asked finally. "Its fine," Alexis said with a slight shrug, "It's actually gotten better sense Matthew's aunt become the combat instructor." "I cannot see her doing that," Derek said with a slight laugh. "She's actually really good," Nora said with a slight smile, "Way better than Bishop ever was." "Don't get me started on that dick," Alexis said looking at her mother.

"She hasn't let my kids go at it yet, has she?" Ruby asked quietly as she entered the room. Everyone looked over before standing up as Derek asked, "Is he ok?" Ruby nodded as she held back tears saying, "He made it through surgery ok. His semblance kicked in and slowed the bleeding. Unfortunately, there was extensive tissue and muscle damage to his left arm. So they had to remove it. I've already made a few phone calls to see about getting him a replacement one."

"Better his arm than his life," Rosalyn said as Nora walked over and hugged her friend. "Can we see him?" Alexis asked. "Thanks Nora," Ruby said before turning her attention to her son's teammate, "The doc said Mati needs his rest. We'll be able to see him in the morning. Where are the others?" "They should be here any minute," Derek answered as the doors burst open. "Is Matthew ok?" Hailey asked seeing everyone.

"He'll be ok," Ruby replied wiping away a tear, "Did you get him?" "Crystal and Instructor Xiao Long turned him into a Faunus punching bag," Hailey answered as the others entered.


	19. Chapter Eighteen More Than Partners

Chapter Eighteen

More Than Partners...

After hearing about what all had transpired, Headmaster Goodwitch gave both teams permission to stay a few extra days to make sure Matthew was ok. While everyone wanted to talk to him about why he took the blast, most figured it was more of a private matter in some cases. But amongst the all, Hailey seemed to be the most visibly shaken. Granted the two were partners, they couldn't help but wonder if there was something more going on between them.

This theory was only strengthened for the young Faunus was found asleep in a chair next to her partner's hospital bed almost every day. It was because of this that a second bed was brought in for her to use at Ruby's request. One thing that really hadn't been a surprise was when Hailey stated she was staying until he was able to go back to Beacon. But as the last day the team could be there approached, everyone was starting to get worried; for while the surgery had been successful, Matthew hadn't woken yet. As Yang walked towards her nephew's room, she started to wonder if there was more wrong then what the doctors said.

She quickly dismissed the thought as she reached his room. Upon opening the door, she stopped in her tracks and smiled at what she saw. Matthew was awake and smiling softly as he gently stroked Hailey's head which lay in his lap. Yang quickly pulled her scroll out and took a couple of quick pics before slowly closing the door. _'About time he wakes up,'_ she thought calling her sister. "Hey Yang, what's up?" she heard her sister say after a few moments. "Mat's awake," Yang said sounding relieved.

"I'll be there ASAP," Ruby said before hanging up. The blonde put her scroll away and pushed the door open to find her nephew looking at her. "Hey. About time you woke up," she said entering the room quietly. "How long have I been out?" he asked just as quiet. "Four days," she replied walking over to the bed, "You were starting to worry everyone." "Sorry," he said looking down at his sleeping partner, "And Hailey?" "I think you scared her the worst when you took that hit," Yang replied, "Is there something going on between you two?"

"I wish there was, but I'm not sure anymore. I'm not exactly what some would call a complete person anymore. If you get my meaning," he said motioning towards what was left of his left arm. "That was the dumbest thing you've ever said to me," she said pulling a chair up and sitting down, "But I do get what you mean. It will take time, Mat, but you will start to feel like your old self again. And look at it this way; you get a new super arm. Plus you get to remodel your Arc Buster." "He did an awesome job on my Requiem," Hailey said as she sat up.

"How long have you." "Been awake?" Hailey asked finishing his question, "Sense your aunt took a couple of pictures of us." "You heard that?" Yang asked with a slight laugh. "Switch the sound effect for the camera off and I won't next time," Hailey replied before scooting closer to her partner, "And besides, your aunt hasn't let having a cybernetic right arm stop her from being a huntress." "I forgot about that," Matthew said looking at his aunt. "Just like I forgot about your semblance being time dilation," Yang said glancing at the clock on the wall, "Now, I need to tell you two this before everyone else gets here.

"Goodwitch has given me and Hailey permission to stay and help you get back into fighting shape, Mati. But more importantly, you two might want to figure out what is going on between you two and quickly. And remember; he can't do a whole lot because of his injuries, Hailey." "W-what's that supposed to mean?" Hailey stammered as Yang got up and left the room. "You don't want to know," Matthew said with a sigh.

The two sat in silence for a few seconds before he asked, "Is there something going on between us?" "Do you want there to be?" she asked shyly. "I know there are times when I feel like we're more than just partners," he replied looking at her. "You mean like we're friends?" she asked. "More," he said gently taking her hand in his, "If that makes sense." She smiled softly before leaning over and giving him a kiss then asked, "You mean like that?"

"Exactly like that," he said smiling. Her smile widened slightly as she reached up with her free hand and gently touched his nose saying, "Boop." He chuckled a little before giving her hand a squeeze and said, "Boop. So, how did the capture go after I got hurt?" "Crystal and your aunt turned him into their own punching bag after Nora hit him into the side of a van," she replied before the door burst open. They looked over to see his mother and sister standing there panting.

"Did you two run from the parking garage?" he asked trying not to laugh. "That's not important," Ruby said dismissing his question, "Just promise me you will never do that again." "I promise mom," he said leaning back against the bed.


	20. Chapter Nineteen Coming Home

Chapter Nineteen

Coming Home...

Word about what happened to Matthew spread like wild fire throughout the school. While the consensus agreed what he did was brave, they all agreed that it was incredible stupid. One nice thing that had come from it was that the teachers had decided to hold off on giving team assignments out until both Hailey and Matthew returned. Another thing that had come from the claymore incident, as most was calling it, was that Alexis had started recording the lessons with her scroll.

Four months had passed sense then and the school seemed strangely quiet as Harley entered the weapon storage room. "So, have you heard from my brother lately?" Summer asked popping up next to her friend. "Talked to them yesterday when I sent that new batch of class recordings to him and Hailey," Alexis said stopping at her locker. "So that is why you've been doing that," Rosalyn said leaning against a locker. "Yeah, it's so they won't get too far behind," Alexis said punching in her code.

"They've actually been able to keep up with her doing that," Crystal said walking past to her locker, "But how's your dad doing?" Alexis smiled as her locker opened before saying, "He's doing great actually. He's getting caught up on what's happened over the past five years. Unfortunately, I'm going to have to see about getting some new weapons." "Maybe Mat will let you use the Arc Buster," Summer said before Derek came running into the room. "Where's the fire, snowman?" Rosalyn asked looking at him.

"You guys will not believe whose back," he said before getting his weapon. The others quickly got their gear and followed him. As they entered the hall, their attention was quickly drawn to a couple of familiar faces setting with the final member of team SWRD. "MAT! HAILEY!" Summer yelled before she started running. She went to give him a hug, put was stopped when someone grabbed her hood and said, "Easy, rocket. You can't tackle hug him just yet." The young scythe wielder looked up to find the rest of her brothers team wasn't the only ones that were back.

"Aunt Yang," she said giving her a hug. "When did you three get here?" Alexis asked as her and the others walked up. "About an hour ago," Hailey answered, "Headmaster Goodwitch was able to convince the doctor's into letting Mat finish his rehab here." "That's great to hear," Rosalyn said smiling, "So how long do you think it will be before you're back at full power?" "Ah, possibly three months," Matthew said with a slight smile.

"Why three?" Derek asked. "I have at least two months' worth of rehab and getting used to this new arm," Matthew replied looking at his friend, "And it will take at least a month to redesign and build a new Arc Buster." "That's good. So what's the new arm look like?" Summer asked. "Like something the army uses on they combat drones," he replied. Hailey reached over and took his right hand in hers as Yang said, "I called an old friend that helped me with mine and he's building Mati a custom arm."

"But at least it's good to be back," Matthew said as the bell rang. "That's my que," Yang said before heading to the front of the room. The others quickly took their seats as Alexis whispered, "Hey Mat, can I talk to you after class?" He gave her a slight nod as his aunt got started. Once class was over, he looked over at his teammate ad asked, "What do you need, Alexis?"

"I was hoping you could help me build a new weapon," she said as they walked towards the weapons room with the others. "Why don't you just use my Arc Buster?" he asked with a slight shrug, "From what your mom said, you're about as deadly as I am with that." "You sure?" she asked surprised. He punched in the combo of his locker saying, "I'm redesigning the Arc Buster so it can attach to my new arm and convert to a shield if needed. I've also heard you tell Crystal that you don't like guns that much." "Very true," she said as he opened his locker.

He took his sword and handed it to her saying, "Plus, you've also helped me build the arrows and do maintenance on this. You know how this works as well as I do." "If you're sure," she said taking the sword. "Alexis, would you just say thank you and go put it in your locker already?" Summer asked teasingly. Alexis stuck her tongue out at her friend before saying, "Thank you." "Don't worry about it," he said closing his locker. He closed his eyes for a few seconds before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You ok, Mati?" Summer asked slightly worried. "My left arm itches," he said looking at her. "New part or old arm?" she asked. "New," he said as Hailey walked up, "It's called Phantom Limb Syndrome. The nerve endings are still there, so from time to time I will feel things like my arm itching even though it's not there." "That has got to be weird," Summer said. "It is. Believe me," he said looking at his left arm.


	21. Chapter Twenty Nightmares

Chapter Twenty

Nightmares...

It always felt a little weird to be somewhere you have never been or haven't been to in a while. For Blake, this couldn't be anymore truer as she sat in a café. But she was there for a reason. She looked up from her book and smiled as she saw Hailey and Matthew walking towards her. "Hey mom," Hailey said giving her mother a hug. "Thanks for meeting me on such short notice," Blake said returning the hug, "How's the arm, Matthew?"

"It has its days," Matthew said flexing his left hand, "Still waiting on the new one." "So, what brings you to Vale mom?" Hailey asked. "Yang called and asked me to confirm something," Blake said taking a drink of her tea. "If it's about what I think it is, then the answer is yes," he said calmly. Hailey looked at her partner as her mother asked, "How long having you been having them?" "They started a few weeks after I woke up," he said looking down at the glove on his left hand.

"What are you two talking about?" Hailey asked puzzled. "Matthew has been having nightmares about what happened," Blake said looking at her daughter, "He's been keeping it a secret from you and the others because he thinks he can handle it alone." "Actually, I have a feeling that Aunt Yang has tried to ask me about this a few times," he said slowly closing his left hand, "But every time she's tried to ask, someone interrupts and she tells me she'll talk to me later.

"As far as not tell the others, I haven't been able to. I have physical therapy from the time sparing practice ends till dinner, than I have it again as soon as I'm done until ten. By then, everyone is already asleep and I'm trying to complete any homework assigned before I head to bed. Which ends up being anywhere between midnight and one in the morning." He rubbed his eyes with his right hand before continuing, "I almost asked Hailey if we could reschedule this until next week so I can get caught up on some sleep, but Summer has had me going to the range with her to test some new ammo for her weapon every weekend sense we got back."

"Your sister doesn't need your help testing those rounds," Hailey said as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him as she tried not to cry. "Have you told Goodwitch about this?" Blake asked sounding a little upset. "No offense, but how can I when the therapist is waiting for me as soon as I'm done with training or dinner and won't even let me talk to a teacher about an assignment?" he asked looking at her. "When was the last time you actually had a decent night's sleep?" Hailey asked noticing the tired look on his face.

"The night before we came back," he replied before yawning, "I think those nightmares have been getting worse." Blake was quiet for a few seconds before pulling out her scroll and said, "I don't doubt it." Hailey looked over at her mom and asked, "Who are you calling?" "Ruby," Blake replied, "But not until after I let Goodwitch and Yang know about what is going on." "Somebodies gonna get it," Matthew lightly sang before laughing. "And you need to get some sleep now," Blake said looking at him.

"Not going to argue," he said sighing, "And I don't think I'm going to be able to move." "What's wrong?" Hailey asked. "Pain meds wore off," he said as his eyes snapped shut, "Oh that hurts." "Where are your meds?" she asked sounding worried. "Therapist threw them out saying I didn't need the-" He gasped as his eyes shot open. His left hand grabbed the edge of the table and crushed it before his right arm went limp. "Mati, are you alright?" Hailey asked worriedly.

"Somethings wrong," he said with a shaky breathe. "I'm calling the hospital," Blake said quickly dialing the number. Hailey took his right hand in hers and squeezed it saying, "It's going to be ok, Mati." He gasped once more before his entire body went limp. "Mati?" Hailey asked as her eyes went wide, "Mati!? MOM!" Blake dropped her scroll on the table and quickly checked his pulse. "He's still alive, but he passed out from the pain," she said before picking her scroll up. "Don't you dare die on me, Mati," Hailey said as she heard a siren approaching.

"Not going to," he said faintly as he slowly turned his head and looked at her. She leaned over and kissed him softly as EMS pulled up. "I'll be ok," he said as the paramedics came running up. After a few minutes, Hailey watched as Matthew was loaded into the back of the EMS. "Go with him," Blake said placing a hand on her daughters shoulder, "I'll let everyone know what's going on." Hailey gave her mother a quick hug and said, "Don't let Summer and Yang near their weapons." "Easier said than done," Blake commented as she watched her daughter get in the EMS before it drove away.


	22. Chapter Twenty-One Red Like Roses

Chapter Twenty-One

Red Like Roses...

It was three days before Matthew returned to the school. By then, everyone had heard about what had happened at the café. After reporting to the headmaster, he went down to the practice arena and took a seat. "Practice isn't for another fifteen minutes, Mati," Yang said walking over to him. "I know," he said with a slight smile, "I also just arrived at the school about ten minutes ago." "So, what happened?" she asked sitting next to him.

"Easiest way to explain it, the therapist pushed me to hard and my arm got infected," he replied looking at her, "Because of that, the one connection shorted out and that arm was electrocuting me. They had to remove the old arm and connections to stop the infection before it could do any major damage. So until my new arm gets here, I am not to do therapy unless it for any other injuries I have." "Whoa, are you sure you're ok?" Yang asked.

"I've been better, but mom's not happy," he said with a slight laugh. "I bet," she said looking towards the practice floor. "Headmaster Goodwitch is taking over your class today," he said after a few moments of silence, "She's figures that you would be as mad as mom, Blake, and Weiss is and want to punch something." "In other words, go kill some Grimm? Got it," she said. "Nope," he said popping the p, "You are to give a team that has been running their mouths as of late a taste of what fighting will be like in the Vytal tournament."

"I take it I'm going to be having some help for this, right?" she asked looking at him out of the corner of her eye. "Yup," he replied smiling. "This is going to be a massacre," she said with a slight laugh. "Only if you want it to be," he said as they heard the bell ring, "But I do need a favor." "I'll talk to Ruby and see if she would stick around long enough to go with Summer to the range this weekend," Yang said getting up, "You be sure to take Hailey out on a date. Oum knows you two need some time alone with all the craziness that has happened over the past few weeks."

"Deal," he said as his aunt walked away. He sat in silence for a few minutes before he heard the doors open. He glanced over his shoulder and smiled as he saw Hailey walking towards him. "Bad day I take it?" he asked as she sat next to him. "Very," she replied coldly. "Would this help any?" he asked before leaning over and gently kissing her cheek. She turned to look at him and smiled. "You're back," she said hugging him, "What happened?"

He relayed what the doctors had told him as he took her hand in his. "So, as it stands right now; quite a few people are ticked off at this guy and the school is narrowly getting away with not being sued because Goodwitch has handed over all the reports the guy hand been summiting to her," he said. "You better ad about seven more names to that list," he heard his sister say. He glanced around to find that the others were sitting around him. "Other than when did you all get here, it gets better," he said. "About the time you said you were being electrocuted," Rosalyn replied checking to make sure her weapon was loaded, "Now how does it get better?"

"The headmaster is taking over training today so four people can vent against a certain team that have been bragging about dropping a Nevermore recently," he answered. "I dropped one of those during Initiation and which four get to vent?" Summer asked sounding cross. "Kerry Shawcross, Burnie Burns, Miles Luna and Matt Hullum of Team KBMM will face the team of Rose, Schnee, Belladonna, and Xiao Long," her brother replied calmly. "First off, the four of us are not a team," Derek said looking at his friend, "Secondly, why do we have to face those guys?"

"Oh you four aren't, but there is another team that will be facing them whose members have those last names," Matthew said. "Wait a minute, you mean those idiots are facing _them_?" Crystal asked. He slowly started to smile as Headmaster Goodwitch quickly called the class to order. "Attention everyone! Because of the Vytal tournament coming up, I have decided to get you all a demonstration of what it will be like," Goodwith said smiling, "It's for this reason, team KBMM will be facing team RWBY."


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two: Second Home

Chapter Twenty-Two

Second Home...

"I'm sorry, but I still don't know which was funnier," Alexis said as she sat on her bed, "The looks on KBMM's faces when they realized who they were facing or the one passing out as soon as he saw Crescent Rose." "Neither. The one dudes face when he found out he pulled some of Yang's hair out," Ruby answered as she glanced around Team MACH's dorm room, "And this feels really weird." "Why do you say that mom?" Matthew asked. "Could be the fact that the last time we were in this room was when we were students," Blake said leaning against a wall.

"The bunk beds are a nice touch," Yang said looking at her old partner, "I wonder whose room this used to be though." "Not sure, but we did find this old book under the one bed," Hailey said grabbing a book from the bookcase, "It's called 'Ninja's of Love.'" Yang and Ruby busted out laughing as Blake eyes widened. "Well, looks like someone found your book, Blakey," Yang teased. "Oh shut up," Blake said turning a little red.

"This is just too funny," Ruby said as her laughing subsided. "No. It's not," Crystal said in a huff as she handed something to her cousin. "Thank you," he said before pocketing it. "What was that?" Yang asked as her gazed shifted from her daughter to her nephew. "Mati bet her fifty that it belonged to Hailey's mother because of a photo that was being used as a bookmark," Alexis said, which cause Ruby and Yang to start laughing again. "Oh, I've got to tell Weiss about this," Ruby said before speeding from the room.

"What was the photo?" Blake asked before they heard a loud crash. "RUBY! YOU DOLT!" they heard Weiss bellow from down the hall. "Somethings never change," Yang said smiling, "But seriously." "It was one that looked like you four were at some festival and you pulled everyone in for a group hug," Hailey said. "I remember that day," Yang said looking down at her right hand, "It was right before everything went nuts."

"There is something that has been bothering me," Crystal said sitting in a chair, "I did a report on the Battle of Beacon and a Pyrrha Nikos was listed as one of the ones that died." "You want to know how the DNA of a woman who died twenty-five years ago is in a seventeen year old girl," Ruby said as she walked back into the room. "Now that you mention it, I think we all would like to know," Matthew said looking at his mother.

Ruby sat down on one of the beds and took a deep breathe before calmly saying, "Something that may not be in the history books is that the person responsible for the Battle of Beacon was a woman named Salem. It took some time, but we were finally able to find her and took her on. Right as we were about to bet her, this portal suddenly opens and she tries to escape.

"Well without thinking, I dove in after her. My power caused the portal to react strangely, because the next thing we're both seeing is different windows of past and future events. Before she could go through one of them, I reached into one of them and switched her with Pyrrha right before Cinder killed her. Once the switch happened, Pyrrha and I found ourselves back were the others were. I explained what had happened as Jaune was healing Winery's mother. And the rest is history."

"So wait a minute," Weiss said from the doorway, "You're saying that after jumping in that portal; you pulled Pyrrha from another time and switched her with that freaky woman?" "Yup," Ruby said looking at her partner, "Sounds crazy, doesn't it?" "If Nora was the one saying it, then yes it does," Weiss said as she entered and leaned against a desk, "But coming from you? No." "So that is the actual Pyrrha?" Alexis asked a little puzzled. "Believe it or not," Winery said as her and the others from her team entered, "A lot of the reports still have my mom listed as she died though."

"I hope you all don't mind me asking this, but why is everyone in my team's dorm room?" Matthew asked looking at the new arrivals. "Probably for the same reason my mom is in here," Derek said leaning the desk next to his mother, "We wanted to make sure you were ok." "That and I wanted to see how you decorated your room," Summer said sitting next to her mother. He looked at his sister and said, "I'm still not taking you to the range this weekend."

"Oh come on, Mati, please," she pleaded looking at her brother. "Sorry Summer, but he's got a date with his little kitten this weekend," Yang chirped in smiling. "If you're going to the range, then take Derek with you," Weiss said glaring at her son, "His marksman ship score has dropped dramatically from when he was at Atlas." Crystal tried not to laugh as she looked at Rosalyn and said, "So this is how arranged marriages get set up." "It better not be and he can't go anyway," Rosalyn said speaking up, "He's taking me to a movie then."

"Don't look at me, I have to build some new arrows and have a four page paper about how to drop a Goliath due Monday I still need to finish," Alexis quickly said. "And Crystal's talking me dancing, so we can't go," Winery said before placing both hands over her mouth. All eyes slowly looked over at the two before Hailey held her hand out and said, "Pay up, Derek."


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three Downtime

Chapter Twenty-Three

Downtime...

Alexis let out a slow breathe as she walked back to her team's dorm. It has taken her nearly all day, but she was able to finish her paper and build fifty different arrows. Unfortunately, she ended up missing both lunch and dinner wasn't for at least another hour and a half. _'At least my papers done,'_ she thought as her stomach growled. She opened the door to her team's room and was surprised to find Hailey and Matthew sitting on the floor amongst what looked like a picnic.

"Hey Alexis, how's the paper?" Matthew asked seeing his teammate. "Got it and fifty arrows finished," she replied staring at the two, "Aren't picnics usually done outside?" "They are when it's not raining," Hailey replied as lightning flashed outside the window, "Hungry? We kind of made a little too much." "If you don't mind," Alexis said grabbing a piece of chicken, "I ended up skipping lunch." She took a bite and moaned as she sat down on in a chair.

"Have I ever told you how much I love it when you cook, Mat?" Alexis said after she swallowed. "Just every time you've had my cooking," he said with a slight chuckle, "But I can't take all the credit, Hailey helped a lot." "Then you, Hailey, are officially my new favorite Faunus," Alexis said before taking another bite. "I'm honored," Hailey said with a slight laugh, "So what are you going to do now?" Alexis finished her piece and tossed it in the trash before saying, "I was just going to relax until dinner then ask you about your date when you got back. But now, I have no clue."

"How about help me get even with your mother?" Crystal asked as she entered the room soaking wet. "That's next weekend," Matthew said sympathetically, "I take it the dance you and Winery went to was outside." "No. Prank war between Professor Lie and my mother," Crystal said grabbing a towel and a change of clothes before heading to the bathroom. "If my mom is starting a prank war, then no one is safe," Alexis said grabbing another piece of chicken, "About the only way to stop her is to tell dad."

"Or you tag one of them to the point they admit defeat," Matthew said leaning back against the side of his bed, "And I am staying out of this." "No offense, Mat, but one of ours moms will probably end up pulling both this team and Summer's into this," Crystal called from the bathroom. "And the instant that happens, I will make them wish they never pulled me in," he said closing his eyes. "I take it your aunt has done that a few times?" Alexis asked. "And he always wins when that happens," Summer said from the doorway.

"Hey sis, what's up?" he asked looking at his sibling. "Aunt Yang wants you, Crystal, and me to help her set up a revenge prank on Nora," she said with a sigh. "Only if you tell me what started this," he said. "Nora antiqued her," she replied sitting in a chair. The room was silent for a few seconds before Alexis started to snicker. "What's antiquing?" Crystal asked stepping back into the room wearing a tank top and sleep pants.

"Basically, you hit someone with a bag of flour," Matthew said with a sigh, "And if I get involved, it is going to cost her." "Lien in no object," Yang said from the doorway. "And it is going to cost you more than money if you want me to interrupt my date to help you," he said turning his attention to his aunt. "Never mind," Yang said before leaving. "How much would you have charged her?" Alexis asked before they heard a scream. They looked towards the door to see Goodwitch step into view covered in green pant.

"We didn't do it," Alexis said before tossing her second piece of chicken in the trash, "But we know who did." "Who?" Goodwitch asked calmly. "Professor Lie started a prank war with Instructor Xiao Long," Hailey answered. "I see," Goodwitch replied slowly looking at each person in the room, "In that case, consider this your next mission. Summer, you and the rest of team SWRD will assist team MACH immediately in ending their prank war by any means necessary." "How did my team get pulled into this?" Summer asked.

"You're in the room and Yang's our aunt," Matthew said with a sigh. "Um, Headmaster Goodwitch, is it possible for this to wait until tomorrow?" Crystal asked calmly. "No," Goodwitch replied, "End it and I will excuse all of you from classes for the rest of the week." "Then I hope the school's insurance is paid up," he said coldly as he looked at the headmaster, "And remember; you asked for this." "Oh here we go," Summer said looking at the floor.

Alexis shared a brief look with Crystal and Hailey as Goodwitch said, "Just end it." The headmaster left the room as Alexis quietly asked, "Mat, what are you going to do?" "I'm going to do exactly what the headmaster told me to do," he said with a evil grin, "I'm going to end a prank war."


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four New Arm

Chapter Twenty-Four

New Arm...

The call had come in shortly before after dinner. Yang's friend had finally finished Matthew's custom arm and it was ready for pick up. Unfortunately, this meant he had to miss the fallout from the headmaster ordered prank. As he sat in the waiting room of Vale's local hospital the following morning, he couldn't help but smile as he thought about what was going to happen when him and Summer's combined team prank was discovered. _'They asked for it,'_ he thought as a woman with white hair dressed in military grab walked up to him.

"Matthew Rose," she said looking at him. "Yes ma'am," he said standing up. The lady smiled before saying, "I'm General Winter Schnee of the Atlas army. Come with me please." He followed her down a hall and into one of the open offices. "I take it you are the friend my Aunt Yang was talking about," he said as she closed the door behind him. "More like one of," she said before motioning towards a strange looking chair, "Please have a seat."

The chair in question looked like something from a dentist office, except it had a silver colored rectangle shaped box where the left armrest was. "Mind telling me what that thing is first?" he asked a little cautious. She smiled before walking over and placing a hand on the back of it. "If you mean the box," she said with a slight smile, "It is how we are going to attach your arm." "This is going to hurt, isn't it?" he asked slowly sitting in the chair. "Just like getting flicked in the head," she said.

Once he was settled in the chair, Winter checked to make sure everything was set up and said, "Ok, Matthew, I just need you to place your left arm in that box and we'll get started." He slowly did as he was instructed and flinched as he felt something poke his arm. "What was that?" he asked. She walked over to where a laptop was set up on a desk and said, "That would be a numbing agent for your arm. Now just relax and this will be over in a few."

"And when you say 'a few,' you mean?" he asked watching her. "One hour," she said leaning back in the chair, "So how is my nephew, Derek, doing?" "Other than his marksmanship needs work, Summer would know better than I would," he said turning his attention to the box, "He's on her team." "But you are his friend," she said calmly. "He's also been hanging out with his girlfr-" he started to say when he felt his tongue go numb. "Yes, Weiss did mention he had a girlfriend," Winter said pressing a few keys, "And yes, I know about your tongue going numb. It will only last for a few seconds."

The sound from the box filled the room for a few minutes before Winter asked, "How did you lose your arm; if you don't mind me asking?" "A claymore mine and Jacob Reigns," he said looking at the door. "Say no more," she replied. "Ok. Mind if I ask what exactly is this thing doing?" "It's creating your new arm and attaching it," she said looking at him, "It's a three step process. In step one; it assembles the arm and attaches it to the preexisting arm. Step two creates and connects the neural connectors needed for it to move and fell."

"What do you mean by feel?" he asked. "Basically it means that it's creating a new nervous system for your arm," she said answering his question, "And once it's finished; you will have an arm that looks and feels like your old one." "You're kidding?" he asked. She shook her head slightly as the laptop beeped before replying, "No, and step three has started. The machine is now covering your new limb." "Incredible," he said surprised.

"And just so you know, the reason your tongue went numb is because a set of micro-bots was sent into your body to measure the strength in your right arm," she said watching the monitor, "It did that to match your new one to the rest of your body." Matthew sat there in a stunned silence as he waited for it to finish. After once hearing another beep from the laptop, the lid to the box opened to reveal his new arm. "What do you think?" Winter asked walking over.

"It looks like my old one," he said stunned. She took ahold of his left hand with hers and lifted it up before licking the index and middle finger on her right then slapping his wrist. "Ow!" he yelled as he pulled his arm away and stopped. "Ow?" he repeated looking at his arm then at her. She nodded before saying, "Ow. That is the new nervous system for your arm. You will feel everything." He slowly slid the fingers of his right hand over the skin of his new arm and smiled. "It feels real," he said quietly.

"That is because it's covered in your own skin it generated during step three," she said leaning against the table, "So what do you think?" "If I wasn't already seeing someone and you weren't my best friend's aunt, I'd kiss you," he said wiping tears from his eyes. "This will tell you about your new arm and who to call if you have any questions," she said handing him a pamphlet before opening the door for him, "Now go kiss your girlfriend and make your own aunt jealous of your new arm instead." "Good idea," he said getting up, "And thank you." He gave her a quick hug before running down the hall.


	26. Chapter Twenty-Five: Fallout

Chapter Twenty-Five

Prank War Fallout...

"So that's what happens when you cut mom's hair like that, huh?" Crystal asked as she watched her mother case after Alexis's mother from the safety of the team's dorm room. "I'm still trying to figure out started this whole mess," Winery said. "Apparently my mom has been replacing Instructor Xiao Long tops with ones that are a size smaller every day for the past two weeks," Alexis said trying not to laugh, "Problem is that she got caught two days ago and that's what started it." "But why is she destroying the court yard?" Goodwitch asked from behind them.

"There's a prank that my brother pulled on me when I started to get on his nerves with a prank war," Summer said looking over at the headmaster, "While our aunt was asleep, he put a skull cap on her head and put a note that says 'you look better bald' sighed by me next to a bag of blonde hair on her nightstand." "And she went after you thinking you shaved her bald," Derek said as he and Rosalyn tried not to laugh. Summer nodded and said, "Yeah. Except last night the note said 'you will bow before the queen of the castle' when he put the skull cap on her while he had me hide Nora's weapon."

"Didn't your uncle call him a 'cheeky dick waffle' because of that?" Alexis asked looking at her friend. "He did," Summer replied as they heard a door open. "I take it she's still chasing her," Matthew said walking up. "Yup, and welcome back," Crystal said as she watched Nora narrowly escape from her pursuers reach, "We didn't think you'd be back till later." "New process allows the new arm to be attached in an hour," he said. "So let me see," Summer said as her and the others looked at him. He held his left hand up and smiled saying, "Aluminum-titanium rods to act as bones, tech-organic based muscles and tendons, a new nervous system so I can move it, all covered in my own skin." "I think you're going to make your aunt jealous," Winery said before a load explosion drew their attention back outside.

"Looks like my mom caught her," Crystal said. Everyone looked out the window to see Yang pinning Nora to the ground and pulling back to deliver a final blow. "Think we should stop her," Winery asked a second before Hailey came running up and tackled Yang. "Hailey's got her," Rosalyn said. Nora scrambled back to her feet and quickly took off for the dorms.

"LET ME GO, HAILEY!" Yang yelled as the young girl clung to her back. Hailey shifted her arms so she had the blonde brawler in a sleeper hold and locked her legs around her waist. "What is she doing?" Summer asked before her and Matthew ran from the room. They reached the court yard in time to see their aunt go down on one knee. "Hailey," Yang growled as she tried to stay awake. "You can yell at me later," Hailey said quietly before her instructor slowly sank onto the ground. She released her hold and pulled herself free.

"You ok?" Matthew said as he and Summer walked up. Hailey slowly nodded as she tried to catch her breathe. He helped her up and pulled her into a gently hug. "Please, never do that again," he said burying his face in hair. "It got her to stop," she said returning the hug. "She also could have burned you the instant she spiked her aura," Summer said pulling the skull cap off her aunt. "Goodwitch brought you in on this, didn't see?" Yang asked groggily as she slowly sat up. "After someone covered her in green paint," Matthew replied looking at his aunt, "And Winter says I'm supposed to make you jealous."

"The paint was meant for me because I stuck a skunk in Nora's desk," Yang said slowly getting to her feet, "And how are you supposed to make me jealous?" He smiled as he held up his left hand saying, "My arms better looking." "I'm going to have to have a talk with her," Yang said before heading towards the main building. "After you and Professor Lie talk to the headmaster in her office," Summer called out to her aunt. "AH CRAP!" Yang yelled before changing directions.

Matthew laughed a little before he felt someone talking his hand. He looked down to see Hailey sliding her hands along his wrist. "Is this synthetic?" she asked. "It's actually my own skin," he replied with a slight smile, "The machine that attached my new arm generated it during the final step via a sample of my own skin." "So how much physical therapy do you have to deal with?" Summer asked walking over. "I was told zero," he said looking at his sister, "But I won't for certain until I try and use my bow."

"Either way, it's great to have you back to normal, bro," she said before heading inside. "Can you feel anything with this?" Hailey asked sounding fascinated with his new arm. "Part of the process gave me a new nervous system," he said as he slowly reached up and cupped her right cheek with his left hand, "So yeah, I can." She leaned into his touch and lightly kissed his wrist.


	27. Chapter Twenty-Six New Gear

Chapter Twenty-Six

New Gear...

The time off they had been granted from ending the prank war proved to be beneficial for not only were they able to get caught up on any school work, it also gave Matthew some time to get used to his new arm. But while they had been excused from their normal classes, both MACH and SWRD still had to be at combat training regardless. That reason alone seemed to put the team MACH leader in a good mood. As he sat in the practice hall waiting for the others, he patted a strange oval shaped device the length of his thigh on his left leg and smiled. _'This is going to be fun,'_ he thought smiling.

"So, how's the new arm?" Summer asked as she sat next to him. "Feels like I never lost it," Matthew replied looking at her, "Granted I think Hailey likes it more." "Oh really?" she asked giving him a skeptical look. "You'll see when she gets out here," he said as his girlfriend walked up. "Hey guys," Hailey said before sitting on Matthew's right, "What are you two talking about?" "Mati thinks you link his new arm more than him," Summer replied slight a slight smirk.

"Actually, I love all of him equally," Hailey said taking his right hand in hers, "But it really feels great to be able to get a full hug from him." "Oh I agree," Summer said as the other students arrived and took their seats. "Uh, hey Summer, Mat," Derek said as he reached over and lightly tugged on his leader's sleeve, "Who's that?" The siblings looked towards the main floor of the practice arena to see a very familiar face standing there watching everyone.

"Why is mom here?" Summer asked looking at her brother for a brief second as the bell rang. "I think we're about to find out," Matthew murmured as the class quieted down. "In case you're wondering, Instructor Xiao Long got in trouble for a prank war her and Professor Lie got into over the weekend," Ruby said as her eyes slowly scanned the room, "Because of this, I've been asked to cover my sister's class load. My name is Ruby Rose, and yes, I am a Huntress." "We're screwed," Matthew and Summer whispered. "In case anyone is wondering, I do this a little different," Ruby said with a smile, "So let's have Razor of team RVLR take on Matthew of team MACH in our first timed duel today."

"I hate timed duels," Matthew said getting up. "Excuse me, Instructor Rose, what do you mean timed duel?" one of the students asked. "I'm glad you asked that," Ruby said as the two students made their way to the practice floor, "To be a huntsman or a huntress, you have to be able to think on your feet. It's for this reason, I am placing a three minute timer on this match. Whoever can get there opponent's aura in the red first or down low enough in three minutes will win. So gentleman, take your marks."

Matthew let out a slow breathe as he grabbed the handle on the device and gave a slight pull. "Razor, are you ready?" Ruby asked. The leader of team RVLR drew a pair of twin swords and connected them at the edges to form a duel bladed staff and smiled as he said, "Been waiting to take this guy down." Ruby pointed at Razor as she looked at her daughter and said, "Explain." "RVLR is 0-2 against MACH in practice matches," Summer replied.

"Grudge match. Great," Ruby said looking over at her son, "Matthew, are you ready?" He shift the device so the main part rested against his left forearm before the sides expanded out to form a disc shield slightly wider than the length of his forearm and hand. "Ready," he said pulling back into a fighting stance. Ruby walked back to the edge of the ring and said, "And the clock starts now. Begin."

Razor quickly separated his weapon and unleashed a barrage of bullets from the built in handguns. Each shot bounced off Matthew's shield as he dropped to one knee and held it in front of him. Once the ammo was depleted, Razor charged forward and swung both blades at his opponent. _'Just like sis said,'_ Matthew thought with a smile. Staying low, he surged forward and rammed his shield into his opponent; lifting him off the ground before slamming him down hard. The resulting action knocked the air from Razor's lungs as his swords clanged against the practice floor.

"Give or I make you a pin cushion," Matthew growled. Razor looked up at his opponent and gasped as he saw shield had been converted into a long bow and had an arrow pointed at his head. "I give," Razor whizzed taping the floor three times. "And that's the match," Ruby said walking over, "Matthew, I need you to stick around after class for a few minutes." "Yes ma'am," Matthew said putting his arrow away. He walked back to his seat as Ruby said, "Alright, who wants to try and beat Matthew's time of a minute twenty?"


	28. Chapter Twenty-Seven: Odd Request

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Odd Request...

The final bell rang signaling the end of another school day. As the students left the room, Matthew began to wonder what his mother wanted to talk about. After the last student left, Ruby zipped over and sat next to her son and said, "Interesting move you did, Mati." "Thanks mom," he said looking at her, "What's up?" "Can't a mother just want to talk to her son?" she asked smiling a little. "I am not trying to convince Summer into wearing a dress," he said turning to face her.

"Please Mati," she replied. "Not unless you tell me why," he said crossing his arms. "An old friend from when I went to school here is going to be doing a special art exhibit for the Battle of Beacon anniversary and wants to do a then and now shot," she said looking at her son, "The shot would be of me, in business attire, with you and Summer dressed in your takes on my huntress gear." He was silent for a few seconds before he started laughing. "You in business attire?" he managed to say between laughs.

"Yeah, I know. Freaky, huh?" she asked with a slight laugh. He nodded as his laughter died down before saying, "I can't imagine you dressed like that." "Me? This friend wants all of team RWBY to do this," she said smiling, "That includes Yang." "I could honestly see Aunt Yang doing that as a prank," he said. "She did once," she said looking towards the clock. The room was silent for a few seconds before he asked, "How many shots would we have to take?"

"My friend wants to do at least two," she replied looking at him, "One is the then and now shot, were the second one is of the current teams. You would only have to wear your version of my gear for just the one." He let out a long sigh before saying, "I'll talk to her about the shoot. I'm not going to guarantee her agreeing to wear a dress though." "It's not a dress, it's a combat skirt," she corrected him.

"If it helps you sleep at night, it's a combat skirt," he said with a slight smirk, "When is the shoot?" "This Saturday at Velveteen Photo's in Vale," she said answered, "You may get to see Hailey dressed up like what her mother used to wear." "I already said I would talk to her, mom," he reminded her as he smiled widened slightly. "Ok, I'll let you know the time when you tell me your sisters answer. And you will have to bring your weapons."

"That won't be a problem," he said with a slight nod, "What did you think of the new gear." She was quiet for a few seconds before saying, "The shield is a good choice for you, as well as the bow and arrow set up. Now, put your gear up and head to dinner. You're going to need your strength for the yelling match with your sister." "You owe me, mom," he said before giving her a quick hug then heading for the locker room.

After stowing his gear, he started towards the cafeteria when he saw his sister walking towards him. "Hey, I thought you'd be at the cafeteria already," he said. "Actually, I was hoping to talk to you before heading there," she said with a slight smile, "It's about the tournament." "Ok, what about it?" he asked as they started walking towards the cafeteria. "I don't think you should enter it this year," she said looking at the floor. "Largely because of what's happened with my arm, right?" he asked. She nodded and said, "That and I think the festival would make a great date for you and Hailey."

"I'll make you deal, sis," he said looking at her, "I won't enter this year IF you agree to have one photo taken with me and mom while wearing a combat skirt." Summer glared at him as she said, "I hate you." "No. You don't," he said as the stopped outside the cafeteria, "Do we have a deal?" "Fine," she huffed before heading inside. He started to follow her in when Hailey walked past. "We need to talk," she said as she grabbed his arm and started to pull him away from the cafeteria. "Ok," he said following her.

He quickly fell in step beside her when he noticed they were heading towards the transports. "Where are we going?" he asked. "Vale," she said calmly. "Schultz twins pissed you off again?" he asked looking at her out of the corner of his eye, "And can we even head into town considering tomorrow is a school day?" "I don't care," she said as they stepped onto the transport, "Take us into the city." They took their seats as the ships doors closed. "Hailey, what's wrong?" he asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Not now," she said wiping a tear from her face. "You were half right about it being the Schultz twins, Mati," they heard a voice say as the transport took off. They looked over to see Yang sitting across from them with a look of concern on her face. "I already informed Goodwitch about what they said and that we're going into the city to get something to eat and talk," their instructor said indicating her and her nephew. "Thank you," Hailey said quietly as tears started to fall unchecked.

Matthew getting pulled his girlfriend into a hug and held her as the ship flew towards the small town.


	29. Chapter Twenty-Eight: No Mercy

Chapter Twenty-Eight

No Mercy...

It had taken a while to get what Hailey was upset about out of her. But once they had, Yang was starting to wonder if agreeing to let her nephew deal with it. The whole thing had started with Schultz twins saying that their leader was going easy on Matthew because of him having a new arm. It quickly escalated from there when the other members of team RVLR started in saying the only reason Matthew was still there was that his aunt was an instructor to how Hailey was a traitor to her Faunus heritage by being with a human.

To say her nephew was mad was an understatement. As Yang stood next to her sister in the training room, she knew what was coming wasn't going to be pretty. "You sure Mati wants to do this?" Ruby asked as team RVLR stepped onto the floor. "What team RVLR said crossed a line, Rubes," Yang said looking towards the one hallway that led to the student lockers, "You know that better than anyone." "But all of them at once, especially when he just got his arm a few days ago?" Ruby asked worriedly. "Which is why he wants to do this," Yang said as her nephew walked into the room, "Oh crap."

Ruby looked over to see what was wrong and blinked. Her son had his normal gear on, but there was one difference. He had a black vest with a dark red hood over the harness his quiver was attached to and the hood was up. "This is going to be war," Ruby said before walking to the middle of the floor to address the students. "Before we get this duel started, I think something needs to be explained real quick. As all of you may know, this year's tournament during the Vytal festival starts in two weeks from tomorrow," Ruby said clearly, "Because of it being the twenty-fifth anniversary of the Battle of Beacon; Headmaster Goodwitch is only allowing four first year teams to enter this year.

"In order to qualify, all four members must win at least one practice match by this time next week. As of the end of class yesterday; all six first year teams, MACH, RVLR, SWRD, SHWD, KBMM, and NGHT have all been deemed eligible." An excited murmur broke out amongst the students as Yang steeped forward and said, "It's because of this, the time trails were started; whichever team can inflict the most amount of damage in three minutes will be considered for the tournament. But do to the actions of team RVLR yesterday, their chance to be in the tournament is now in jeopardy.

"Headmaster Goodwitch has stated in the past she will not put up with the behavior or the comments that have been said. Sense the comments were directed at a member of team MACH, their leader has decided that he will deal with this here. With that being said; Matthew, which member of RVLR will you face?" Matthew looked over at his aunt and mother as he cracked his knuckles before calmly saying, "Get out of the ring." "I was afraid he'd say that," Ruby said with a sigh. "I'll call the hospital and have them on standby," Yang said pulling out her scroll and walking to the edge of the practice area.

"Ok," Ruby said looking back towards the students, "As ordered by Goodwitch; if RVLR can last the full three minutes without their aura's falling into the red, they will be placed in the tournament." "But if a single one of them falls into the red, all four of them will be out," the headmaster said as she walked down to the front row and took a seat next to Summer, "Would you please start the match, Mrs. Rose?" Ruby gave a slight nod before looking at her son and asked, "Matthew, are you ready?" He gave a slight nod as his shield deployed.

She looked over at his opponents and said, "RVLR, may Oum have mercy on your souls. For my son will not show you any." She walked off the practice floor and leaned against a wall then said, "Begin." Before anyone could barely blink, Matthew shot forward and slammed his fist into Razor's gut with enough force to send him flying into a wall. The crowd gasped as he grabbed Vicki Schultz by her shirt and physically threw her into one of the other members of RVLR.

"The hospital is sending an ambulance now and is on standby," Yang said walking over to her sister, "What have I missed?" "Nothing much," Ruby said with a slight shrug, "Just my kid using one member of RVLR to beat the crap out of the others." "Are any of them in the red yet?" Yang asked looking towards the fight. "Red, no," Ruby said as she watched her son backhand Linsey Schultz with his shield, "He has completely depleted Razor and Rico's aura's to nothing. I think that's his name." "Yeah, it's Rico Black," Yang said as she flinched after her nephew smashed the Schultz's twin's heads together, "I think they've had enough."

"Same here," Ruby said with a nod, "Matthew, that's enough!" Matthew looked over at his mother for a few seconds before letting Vicki Schultz fall to the floor. Yang walked over to her nephew and softly placed a hand on his shoulder before quietly saying, "Go to Hailey." He nodded slowly before turning towards the stands. His shield retraced as he walked towards his girlfriend and team. "I think that is enough practice for today," Goodwitch said a little shakily as she stood up, "Please enjoy the rest of the day, and would someone let the medics know four will be going to the hospital instead of just one?"


	30. Chapter Twenty-Nine: Calm

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Calm...

Once class was over, Hailey walked back to the locker room with Matthew. "You ok?" she asked as he opened his locker. "I'm getting there," he said quietly as he put his gear away. "What happened out there? I've never seen you fight like that," she said sitting on a bench. He placed his shield and quiver in his locker before saying, "I don't like bullies." "I don't think anyone does, but still," she said watching him. "While Summer and I were at Signal, one of the students was called the school bully," he said taking the vest off, "During a class trip to a nearby forest, he thought he'd be cute and yelled Grimm.

"The amount of fear that caused actually caused a Grimm attack. Like a few other students, Summer and I had finished building our weapons a few days before and had them with us. We were able to hold them off until while the others ran to safety. We were starting to fall back to join the others when I heard a scream." He placed the vest with the rest of his gear then wiped a tear from his eye before continuing, "One of the girls was caught by a Grimm. I kicked the Arc Buster into its bow mode and killed it, but not before it ripped off her leg."

"Oh no," Hailey said covering her mouth with her hands, "Was she alright?" He slowly closed his locker before turning to face her and said, "The damage was to server so she was giving a robotic one like I used to have. But between her screams and the sight of her blood, I went nuts apparently. My sister later told me that I just started killing every Grimm that appeared. I went until I ran out of arrows then switched back to my sword before grabbing the gun I carry as my back up." Hailey slowly stood up and pulled him into a gentle hug. "The girl gave up her dream of becoming a huntress like her mother," he said holding her close. "But she's alive," she said softly, "Isn't that what matters most?"

He tightened his arms around her as he buried his face in her hair. "Good point," he said quietly. She leaned back and looked at him. "I love you," she said as she looked up into his eyes, "Never forget that." "So long as you never forget that I love you too," he replied with a gentle smile, "Hungry?" She nodded before taking his hand in hers and walked with him towards the cafeteria. "I wonder how many people are going to say you shouldn't be in the tournament," she thought aloud.

"Actually, I promised Summer I wouldn't enter the tournament," he said looking at her. "Let me guess, your arm," she said glancing up at him. "That and she thinks it would be a great date for us," he said looking forward. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his left arm and said, "I do like that idea, and they will have a few other contests going on in case you do want to do one of those." "Depends on the contest and the prize offered," he said with a slight laugh.

"And what if I was the prize?" she asked playfully. He stopped in the middle of the hall and pulled her into his arms saying, "Then it would be the shortest contest ever, for I would rip through anyone and anything to get to you." "Good answer," she said before lightly kissing his chin, "Now let's go see about dinner." They continued walking but stopped as Yang and Ruby standing a few feet away watching them.

"Mati," Ruby and Yang said with a grin. "Mom, Aunt Yang," he said a little cautiously, "What's up?" "I was kind of hoping to know if you had talked to your sister yet about Saturday," Ruby said walking towards him. "She agreed, but only if I didn't enter the tournament," he said. "No offense, Mati, but even I was going to ask that you didn't enter this year," Yang said leaning against a wall.

"Summer pointed out we can use the festival as a date for the two of us," Hailey said squeezing Matthew's hand. "Oh, good idea," Ruby said smiling. "I thought so too," he said with a smile. "Anyway," Yang said with a wave of her hand, "Have you told the rest of the team yet?" "Haven't had the chance to," he said before they continued on to the cafeteria. Once the two were out of eyeshot, Hailey looked at him and asked, "Do you think they will be mad?" "Hope not," he said as they walked up to the cafeteria doors, "If they are, it can't be helped."

"What can't be helped?" Alexis asked as her and Crystal walked up. "If it has anything to do with not being able to enter the tournament because of a new rule passed saying a team cannot enter if one member has had limb replacement surgery of any kind, I don't want to talk about it," Crystal said before opening the doors. "Didn't know about the rule, but I was thinking we shouldn't enter because of Mati's new arm," Hailey said before they walked inside. "That and him going terminator on an entire team," Alexis said with a smirk. "That too," Crystal and Hailey said together as the four of them got in line.


	31. Chapter Thirty: Photo

Chapter Thirty

Photo...

"You will pay for this," Summer growled as she glared at her brother. "Get over it," Matthew said with a sigh as they walked towards Velveteen Studio's. "Seriously, why do I have to do this?" she asked. "Mom asked," he answered looking at her. "I get that, but why?" she asked. "Oh would you get over having your picture taken already?" he said turning his attention towards where they were going. "I don't care that I'm having my picture taken," she said glaring at him, "You know how much I hate wearing skirts."

"Oh for the love of Oum," he said as they arrived at the address, "The quicker we take the photo, the less time you're in that skirt. Got it?" "Fine," she said pulling the door. He followed her inside as was surprised to see quite a few people there. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Summer asked glancing around. "Join the club," he said before there popped up in front of them. "Perfect timing," Ruby said before grabbing their hands and speeding off into the back.

"I hate it when you do that, mom," Matthew said was they were in the back. "Sorry, but I know how bad Summer hates skirts and my friend said we can go ahead and have ours taken first because of it," Ruby said almost sounding like a kid in a candy store. "Best news I've heard so far," Summer said before heading to a changing room. "Sorry Mati," Ruby said looking at her son. "It's fine mom," he said slowly sitting down on the ground, "Who's your friend anyway?"

"That would be me," he heard a voice say. He looked up to see a woman about his mother's height with long brown hair and rabbit ears. "Velvet, I'd like you to meet my son, Matthew," Ruby said taking care of the introductions, "Mati, I'd like you to meet Velvet Scarlatina. She's the one taking our photo today." "Outside of it being an honor to meet you," Matthew said getting to his feet and held his hand out to his mother's friend, "My girlfriend would be freaking out right now. She really loves your work."

"The pleasures all mine," Velvet said shaking his hand, "Why don't you bring her by sometime during the festival?" "Actually, you're going to be seeing her today," Ruby said smiling, "Mati's girlfriend is Blake's daughter Hailey. Speaking of which, I think they're out there now." "Blake has a daughter?" Velvet asked sounding surprised. "Yeah, her and Sun did," Ruby said a little puzzled, "Why?" "It's a long story," Velvet said with a weak smile, "And I guess I know who goes next."

"Are we ready to do this or not?" Summer asked walking in wear what looked like her mother's old gear. "I know I'm ready," Matthew said attaching his shield to his left arm. "Yeah, let's get this over with," Ruby said. Velvet showed them to where the photo was being taken and quickly got the situated before taking the first picture. After a few minute, Velvet let Summer go change and smiled as she looked at the pic on her camera.

"Did you get it?' Ruby asked walking over. "Got it in one," Velvet said smiling. "It you go it in one, then why did you take a few other pics?" Matthew asked hooking his shield back onto his leg. "One is for the exhibit, one is for Ruby, one is for my personal collection, and the last one is just of you three goofing off," Velvet replied with a smile, "Now, how about you go see if Blake and her daughter is here so I can meet them?"

"Sure thing," he said before heading out into the waiting room. He didn't have too long to look when he saw Hailey and her mother standing next to a blonde haired man with a tail. _'Must be her father,'_ he thought walking up. "Hailey?" he asked lightly touching her shoulder. She looked over and smiled before giving him a hug saying, "Mati, what are you doing here?" "Probably the same thing you're here for," he said returning the hug, "The anniversary shoot with your folks." "Speaking of which," she said before looking at him, "I want you to meet my father."

She turned to indicate the Faunus standing next to her mother and said, "Mati, I'd like you to meet my father, Sun Wokong. Dad, this is my boyfriend, Matthew Rose." "Rose? That wouldn't be any relation to Ruby Rose, would it?" Sun asked. "She's my mom," Matthew said smiling. "Oh, you're fine then," Sun said smiling as he glanced towards the clock, "I wonder how much long till we're called." "Actually, I came out here to get you," Matthew said with a slight smile, "Mom, Summer, and I finished a few minutes ago and the photographer wants to try and keep the teams shots together instead of spaced out on her computer."


	32. Chapter Thirty-One: Closets

Chapter Thirty-One

Closets...

"Don't you dare laugh," Blake growled as she glared at her husband. "I'm not saying a word," Sun said holding his hands up. "Not yet anyway," Ruby whispered to her kids as the three of them tried not to laugh. "Shut up, mom," Summer said looking at the table. After they had finished with the shoot, Sun offered to take everyone out to eat for dinner. They had gone to a nearby restaurant and were getting caught up on what had been happening with everyone when Matthew had gotten a text from his cousin, Crystal.

"What are they arguing about now?" Hailey asked as she sat next to Matthew after coming back from the bathroom. "Mom was telling about one of the more embarrassing moments your mother did when they were students," he said reading the text, "And I just found out why Velvet was surprised Blake had a kid." "What? Did she think my mom was gay?" Hailey asked with a slight laugh. "Who's gay?" Sun asked looking over at the two. "No one is, dad," Hailey said looking at her father, "Matthew was just telling me he found out why Velvet was surprised mom had me."

"Oh this I have to hear," Ruby said looking at her son. "No. You don't," Matthew said putting his phone away. "How did you even find out about that anyway?" Summer asked looking at him. "Crystal texted me," he replied. "So why was Velvet surprised about me having a daughter?" Blake asked looking at her friends son, "And don't tell me 'I don't want to know.'" He looked at his mother's former teammate and sighed before saying, "She thought you got together with someone else instead of Sun."

"Do I want to know who?" she asked closing her eyes. He slowly started to shake his head as he heard a voice from behind him say, "Hey guys. How's it Yang-ing?" "Not bad considering," Sun said looking at his wife's former partner and her daughter, "How did your shoot go?" "Funny as all let out," Crystal said laughing a little. "It's wasn't that funny?" Yang said looking at her daughter. "You want to bet?" Matthew said looking over his shoulder at his aunt.

"Would someone please tell us what is so funny?" Ruby asked as she started getting aggravated. "Velvet bet someone named Coco a hundred lien that my mom and Blake hooked up after you guys graduated," Crystal said looking at her aunt. The table was silent for a few seconds before Ruby slowly asked, "Velvet thought Yang and Blake was?" "Oh yeah," Crystal said smiling. "Is there something you haven't told me, mom?" Hailey asked trying not to laugh.

"You know, that actually does explain a lot about Aunt Yang," Matthew said looking at his sister. "You mean how always she's up beat and perky?" Summer asked. He shook his head replying, "No. I was thinking about how she has more female friends than guy friends." "And how her face seems to lighten up whenever she hears Blake's name," Ruby said with laughter in her eyes. "And she always says the worst pus around Blake," Hailey said joining in on the fun.

"Knock it off, guys," Yang said sounding a little upset. "Granted, that would explain why she would try and sleep in the same bed as me when we were in Beacon," Blake said looking at her partner, "And why she always wanted to take a shower with me." "You all really want to get your butts kicked, don't you?" Yang said "Or how she gets mad when we start picking on her like this," Summer said. "You guys suck, you know that?" Yang said as they all started laughing.

"Oh come on, Yang, How many times have you picked on us about something like that?" Ruby asked once she stopped laughing. "But seriously, half the time it did feel like you were flirting with me when we were in school," Blake said with a slight smile, "Granted I think Ruby was the bigger flirt when Weiss was involved." "Yup, I wa-HEY!" Ruby yelled before everyone started laughing. "Aw, what's wrong sis? Can't take your own joke?" Yang asked smiling.

Matthew leaned over to Hailey and whispered, "I am so glad this conversation hasn't gotten awkward." Hailey slowly nodded in agreement before Ruby suddenly said, "Excuse me, I'm not the one that kept a journal about erotic dreams they wanted to do to their partner." Blake looked at her former leader and asked, "Hey! Those were private." The entire table went silent as all eyes slowly focused on Blake as the Faunus turned beet red. "T-t-that was your d-diary?" Ruby asked turning red.

"N-n-no," Blake stammered as she slowly sunk down in her chair. "Which one is gay again?" Summer asked looking at her brother. "Last thing I knew, it was our cousin," he said as he started to rub his temples, "Now, I have no clue."


	33. Chapter Thirty-Two: Change

Chapter Thirty-Two

Change...

Time seemed to fly by over the course of the next two weeks. Looking in, a person could hardly tell that the students were getting excited about classes being suspended for until the festival was over. The teachers were still giving out homework as usual. But something that made this more fun for Hailey at least was the thought of being able to spend time with the one she loved. Just the thought of being able to spend a day with him was enough to make her freak out, but she had to wait until her classes were done.

One thing that had surprised her was when Yang had asked her to run into Vale on a special earn for her. It was nothing major; just pick a box up from one of her friends that the young Faunus had been introduced to. The only strange part about it was that Yang had been insistent that she go with Alexis. As the two walked towards the address they were given, she could help but feel like the combat instructor was up to something. "You feel it to, don't you?" Alexis asked breaking the silence between the two of them.

Hailey looked at her teammate and said, "Like Instructor Xiao Long is up to something? I've been wondering that sense she asked us to go pick this up." "Seriously, it's not she couldn't have gone and gotten this herself," Alexis said sounding a little upset, "So where are we supposed to go again?" Hailey looked at the address she had been given before saying, "To Ms. Scarlatina's studio." "Maybe we're supposed to pick up those photos," Alexis said with a light laugh. They made their way to the studio and stepped inside.

Unlike the last time they had been there, only one woman sat in the waiting room. The woman looked up from the magazine she had been glancing threw and smiled. "Hey Alexis, I was wondering when you were going to get here," she said standing up. Alexis blinked before asking, "Wait, you're the friend we were sent to get the package from?" "Yup, and it's a good thing she called me when she did," the woman said as she slowly walked around the two girls and looking their outfits over slowly, "Please tell me that is not what you plan on wearing for your dates tomorrow."

"W-what's wrong with our clothes?" Hailey asked nervously. "Nothing if you're walking around town or hanging out after classes," the woman replied, "But it's not what I would call 'date' worthy." "I suggest you listen to her, girls," Velvet said from the doorway to her studio, "Considering Coco is the top fashion designer in all of Vacio." "I'm not that big of a deal," Coco said pushing her sunglasses up. "Says the woman who has won every fashion award every created," Velvet retorted. "Details, details," Coco said dismissing the comment, "Anyway, let's see what we can come up with that will blow your boyfriends minds."

"Wait a minute, what makes you think I have a date tomorrow?" Alexis asked as they followed Coco into the back. "Yang," Coco replied as she flipped a light on, "Something about your father coming up." "My dad's coming up?" Alexis asked surprised. "That was also supposed to be a surprise, Coco," Velvet said. "Oops, sorry," Coco said a little sheepishly.

"N-no, i-it's fine," Alexis said smiling. "Anyway, shall we get started?" Coco asked as she motioned at the racks of clothes behind her. "And don't worry, I'll make sure she doesn't go overboard," Velvet said. "Question: will you be having your weapons with you?" Coco asked. "We're not taking part in the tournament," Hailey said shaking her head slightly, "So no." "Interesting," Coco said looking at the racks. "What's interesting?" Alexis asked.

"I'm just trying to figure out which outfit will work best with you," Coco replied, "Normally, I can get a sense of the persons style by the weapon they carry." "Then you would love Hailey's Requiem," Alexis said with a smile, "Her boyfriend made those for her." "Can I see?" Velvet asked wide eyed. "Guess it's a good thing I brought them with me," Hailey said as she drew one of them from its holster. "Other than looking kind of cool, what is it?" Coco asked sounding a little unimpressed.

Hailey started to smile as she switched the blaster to its alt modes before saying, "Dust powered laser pistol that can switch to a sword and deploy an energy blade if needed." "I stand corrected on it being cool," Coco said surprised, "That is wicked awesome, and I think I might have the perfect outfit for your date know that I think about it." "Thank you," Hailey said before hearing a click. She looked over to see Velvet holding a camera before the rabbit Faunus said, "Sorry, I like taking pictures of new weapons I see." "It's ok, granted you might like Alexis's weapon," Hailey said smiling.

"What's so exciting about a board sword/compound longbow combination?" Alexis asked. "You would be surprised," Coco replied as she walked up carrying a couple of outfits.


	34. Chapter Thirty-Three: Prize

Chapter Thirty-Three

Prize...

The annual Vytal festival got off to a smooth start. Different shops from all across Vale had come and set up small booths for those attending the tournament, whether it be a spectator or participant, to get something to eat. One of the newer things that had been added was small games of chance for anyone bringing their children. While some games were simple enough, others proved to be challenging for even the most skilled huntsman or huntress. Unfortunately, even those games weren't that big of a challenge.

"You think we have enough time before Summer's match starts to play a game?" Hailey asked as her and Matthew walked through the game area. "Well, her match doesn't start for half an hour, so yeah. We got some time," he said looking at her, "Which do you want to play?" She started to look around when she noticed one game in particular. It looked like a simple archery game.

"Let's try that one," she said pointing at it. They two walked over and were surprised that no one was in line to play. "Care to try your luck?" the operator asked seeing them. "That depends," Matthew replied, "What do you have to do?" The operator pointed over at the targets and said, "It's a lien to play and you have three shots to get as many points as you can; the higher the total, the bigger the prize. Even if you miss every shot, you get a box of Kleenex's as a 'thanks for trying.'" "I'll give it a shot," Hailey said handing over a lien.

The operator handed her three arrows and a bow as he said, "Ok. Good luck." She took her time lining up her shot before letting the first arrow fly. It hit the target just inside the center ring a soft thump. "Ten points off the bat? I'm impressed," the operator said smiling. "Thanks," she said before letting the second arrow fly, again hitting just inside the center ring. "I take it you've done this before," the operator said. "Only with my boyfriend's bow," she said lining up her final shot, "He's the archer on our team."

She let her final shot fly and smiled as it hit in the same area as her first two with a thump. "Thirty points even, you get one of the big prizes," the operator said smiling, "Or you could risk it and go for one of the extra-large prizes I got." "What would I have to do?" she asked. He held one arrow up and said, "Split any of your shots from tail to tip. It you miss, you still get one of the large prizes. Think you're up to the challenge?"

"Tempting as it is, I'm not that good at archery," she said with an apologetic smile. "You can let your boyfriend try and get it for you if you want," the operator replied, "Heck, I'll give him two additional shots if he tries. He split one you'll get the prize; if he can split all three arrows and I'll hand over the biggest prize we have." "Deal," Matthew said smiling. Hailey handed him the bow before giving him a quick kiss then said, "Good luck."

"Thanks," Matthew said before being handed the arrows. As Matthew knocked the first arrow, he smiled before saying, "This would be a lot more fun with my bow." "Why do you say that?" Hailey asked as he let the first one fly. The split her first shot clean down the middle to the target before he replied, "I feel like I'm going to break this one to start with." "What kind of bow do you use?" the operator asked. Matthew fired the second one and smiled as it split Hailey's second shot before saying, "A compound longbow."

"I take it you two are students at the school then," the operator asked. "Is that a problem?" Hailey asked. "You don't really see that many huntsman or huntress's use a bow and arrow," the operator stated as he watched Matthew knock the final arrow. "I don't care for guns," Matthew said taking aim, "Just out of curiosity, what is the biggest prize you have?" "It's a teddy bear," the operator said. "How big is it?" Hailey asked as she watched the third arrow fly and sliced its target like the other two had.

"Hold that thought," the operator said before stepping into the back. He came out a few minutes later carrying a teddy bear almost as big as Hailey. "That is one big bear," Matthew said looking at it. "And it's your girlfriends thanks to your trick shots," the operator said handing it to him. Matthew turned so Hailey could see it and said, "So, what are you going to do with this?" "Keep it," she said taking it from him and holding it close.

They thanked the operator before walking away. "Think we can still catch your sister's match?" Hailey asked looking at him. He checked the time on his scroll as he heard her stomach growl. "How about we get something to eat instead?" he asked smiling a little as he looked at her, "I don't think she'd mind if we missed her first match." "Good idea," she said as her cheeks turned a little pink.


	35. Chapter Thirty-Four: Parenting

Chapter Thirty-Four

Parenting...

Crystal couldn't help but smile as she wrapped her arms around Winery from behind. "Congrats on your win," she said hugging her friend close. "Crystal!" Winery yelled with a startled laugh, "Don't scare me like that." "Sorry," the wolf Faunus giggled, "But seriously, congrats." "Thanks, and did you just giggle?" Winery asked. "No," Crystal replied with a slight shake of her head.

"She did," Derek said as him and Rosalyn walked past. "You're not helping," Crystal muttered. "You want us to help?" Rosalyn asked looking back with a smirk. "No," Winery and Crystal said together. "Get a room you guys," Summer said as she walked past sounding exhausted. "Are you paying for it?" Crystal asked playfully. "She won't be," they heard a voice say from behind them. "Uh, mom," Crystal said surprised, releasing her hold on her friend instantly, "W-what are you doing here?"

"I came to congratulate SWRD on their win," Yang said looking at her daughter, "Granted, I think you'd rather have a private celebration with Winery." "Not until she takes me on an actual date," Winery said crossing her arms over her chest, "Our first one got pranked out." Yang gave a weak chuckle before saying, "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. Um, anyway, can I talk to you alone for a few minutes, Crystal?" "Uh, sure," Crystal said looking at her friend for a brief second. The two walked off a little ways before Crystal asked, "What's up, mom?"

"First off, I'm sorry if what I'm about to say comes out bad," Yang said looking at her daughter, "But I've been trying to figure out for a while how to say this. I know it's almost too late for me to try and be your mother, and I should've said this sooner. But even if we do nothing more than become friends, I wanted you to know that you will always be my daughter and I'll be there if you need me." Tears started to form in Crystal's eyes as she smiled before saying, "Reigns sucked at being a dad.

"He constantly tried to be my friend more than being a parent. So if you don't mind, I don't want a parent that acts like a friend. I want a parent that is a parent." Yang pulled her daughter into a hug as started to cry. "Thank you Snowy," she said holding her daughter tight. "Snowy?" Crystal asked as she pulled back to look at her mother. Yang nodded as she wiped her eyes and said, "I used to call you that when you were a baby because your hair was as white as snow. Jacob hated it when I did that."

"What's my actual?" Crystal asked after a few seconds. "Crystalline Xiao Long," Yang said with a smile, "I would either call you Crystal or Snowy depending if he was around." Crystal laughed a little before saying, "My hair is still white; which is why he had me dye it." "Don't dye it anymore," Yang said a stray hair back behind her daughters her. "Ok," Crystal said. They started to walk back over to where the others were as Yang asked, "Now, what is going on with you and Winery?"

"We're kind of like Mat and Hailey before the claymore incident," Crystal said wiping her eyes, "We were kind of hoping to use the rest of today as our first actual date." "I see; well in that case," Yang said as the two stopped walking. She reached into her pocket and pulled something out. "Dinner's on me," she said placing it in her daughter's hand. "Don't get arrested, have fun and you better tell me how it went tomorrow." Crystal watched her mother walk away before looking at her hand to find a small stack of lien.

"You ok, Crystal?" Winery asked walking over to her. Crystal put the money in her pocket as she wrapped an arm around her friend's waist and said, "Yeah. Shall we go?" Winery gave a slight nod before the two walked off towards the vendors stalls. "So what did your mother have to say?" Winery asked after a few seconds. "She just wanted to make sure that I knew she'd be there if I need her and what she used to call me when I was little," Crystal said.

"Which was," Winery asked a little curious. She looked at her friend and blinked as Crystal pulled off a blonde wig and threw it in the trash. "Snowy," Crystal said as she shook her hair out. Winery watched as snow white hair fell and stopped almost half way down her friends back. "That feels better," Crystal said as her wolf ears wiggled a little. "I see why she called you Snowy," Winery whispered. "Yeah, and that is one big bear," Crystal said pointed towards one a table.

Winery looked over to see a giant teddy bear sitting with Matthew and Hailey. "I wonder how they got that," she said. "Let's find out," Crystal said as they started walking towards the other couple.


	36. Chapter Thirty-Five Boop Interrupted

Chapter Thirty-Five

Boop Interrupted...

Alexis smiled as she watched her father step off the transport ship. She quickly walked over and called out, "Dad!" Ren smiled as he saw his daughter walking towards him. The road to his recovery had been slow due to the effects of being hooked to the Aura bomb for as long as he had been. But as he pulled his daughter into a tight hug, it was all worth it just for that moment.

"It's so good to see you," she said burying her face into his shoulder. "It's good to see you too," he said before letting her go so he could get a good look at her, "You look like your mother when she was your age." "Thanks dad," she said smiling, "Does mom know you're here?" He shook his head saying, "I actually thought I would come and surprise your two. But how did you find out I was coming?" "Coco told me when Hailey and I went to pick up the photos from that shoot," she said as they started walking towards the school, "Mom is going to freak when she sees you."

"Oh I don't doubt it," he said looking at her, "So, how's school?" "It's been great," she said smiling. They continued to talk about different things until she saw her mother talking to one of the students. "Hey, there's mom," she said pointing her out to her father. Ren didn't say a word as he walked over to his wife.

"If I catch you doing that again, I will break your legs," he heard her say once he was close enough. "I'm pretty sure a teacher breaking the legs of students is against the law," he said calmly. Nora looked to her right and gasped. "R-Ren?" she asked as she started to cry. "Hello Nora," he said with a gentle smile. Tears fell unchecked as she quickly walked over and hugged him.

He held her close as he buried his face in her hair. "I-I missed you so much," she stammered as she held her long lost love. "I missed you too," he said absently stroking her hair, "And you're still as beautiful as the last time I saw you." She pulled back slightly and looked into his eyes asking, "You're back for good this time, right? No more hospital?" "No more hospital," he said cupping her cheeks, "We can be a family again."

She smiled before kissing him with all the love she held for him. He started to return the kiss but broke it when they hear Alexis yell, "Oi! Get a room!" "Get over here," Nora said holding her hand out to their daughter. Alexis ran over and hugged her parents. "Welcome back, Mr. Lie," they heard someone say. They broke apart to find the headmaster standing a few feet away smiling.

"Headmaster Goodwitch," Ren said smiling as he wrapped an arm each around his wife and daughter, "It feels good to be back." "Then I hope you and the rest of your family enjoy the rest of the festival," Goodwitch commented, "I expect to see you back at work next week, Nora." "Aye, Aye sir," Nora said saluting the headmaster before the three walked away. "So, what do we do first?" Alexis asked. "I really don't care as long as we do it together," Nora said resting her head on her husband's shoulder.

"Then let's go get something to eat and talk," Ren said smiling, "I want to know what all has been going on with you two sense I saw you last." "I know mom started a prank war before you came up last," Alexis said smiling, "She also kept changing the subject before I could tell you about it." "Nora," Ren said looking at his wife. "Sorry Ren," Nora said with a slight blush, "But nobody got hurt." "You pranked Yang to the point my team got pulled in just to stop you two," Alexis said looking at her mother.

"Same old Nora," Ren said giving his wife a kiss, "How did they get you to stop?" "We fake her shaving Yang bald," Alexis said with a slight laugh, "I recorded the chaos that happened afterward." "I'm almost afraid to watch," Ren said with a slight laugh. "You can watch it later," Nora said smiling, "Right now, I'm hungry and I want to know where Hailey got that bear." "Mat probably won it for her," Alexis said as they walked over.

As they got closer, they could hear the sounds of an argument going on. "Not good," Alexis said with a sigh. As they got closer, they soon found that a young man about Matthew's age was in a shouting match with Crystal. "Say that again, I dare you," the wolf Faunus said as Winery tried to hold her back. "Can it, Crystal," Matthew said stepping between her and the person. "I suggest you keep your pet on lease," the man said sounding a little stuck up. Matthew grabbed the front of the person shirt and pulled him over so he was looking him in the eyes and said, "Call my cousin that again and I'll be the one ripping your head off."

"No. You won't," a man said walking up to the two. "Father, would you please tell this degenerate to gets his hands off me?" the young man asked. Matthew smiled a little and said, "Hey Uncle Qrow. So this is cousin Snowden, huh?" "Yeah it is, Mati. Now what did he do this time?" Qrow said with a sigh. "Captain numb nuts here decided to insult two members of my team," Matthew said coldly. "Don't call my father your uncle," Snowden said before getting smacked in the back of the head.

"Quit being a pain and apologize to your cousin's team, Snowden," Qrow said glaring at his son. Snowden's eyes widened as he looked at his father and stammered, "Y-y-you mean he's?" "You cousin," Qrow replied before looking at his nephew, "What did he say?" "He said he wanted to know who let livestock eat at the tables," Crystal growled. Qrow slowly glared at his son and said, "You are never staying at you grandfathers again."


	37. Chapter Thirty-Six Winter

Chapter Thirty-Six

Winter...

"Well, up until that little maggot showed up, today was pretty good," Hailey said as she sat in the cafeteria with Crystal and Winery. "I'll agree with you on that, Hailey" Crystal said sighing. "This is weird," they heard someone say. They looked over to see the rest of team SWRD standing there. "How come you three are in here?" Summer asked. "You really don't want to know," Crystal growled.

"Ok, then what's the story behind the bear sitting next to Hailey?" Derek asked. "I won it with Mati's help," Hailey said as Matthew walked up. "No offense sis, but I thought you would be outside eating instead of in here," he said sitting next to Hailey. "Same could be said for you," Summer replied. "Some guy fired off a racist comment while we were eating lunch today," Winery said taking Crystal's hand in hers. "Who said it? Is he still alive and if he is, where is he?" Rosalyn asked.

"He is in Goodwitch's office getting yelled at by her and his parents," Matthew replied looking at her, "Unfortunately, this guy is the son of me and Summer's Uncle Qrow and Derek's Aunt Winter." "Snowden, that little puke," Derek said disgusted, "What did say?" "He called two members of team MACH livestock," Qrow said as he walked up, "And yes, he will be getting punished for that remark." "Before or after I kick his teeth in?" Crystal asked.

"Get in line," Summer and Derek said together. "Sorry to burst you bubbles you two, but you've already had your chance," Qrow said pulling a chair up and sitting down, "My son was part of the team from Atlas you knocked out of the tournament." "So who gets him?" Rosalyn asked. "That is currently being disgust between Goodwitch and Winter," Qrow replied, "I've already given that kid my punishment." "Whatever punishment you gave him isn't enough," Derek said crossing his arms.

"I would suggest letting him go a few rounds with Crystal, but she'd probably kill him," Summer said after a moment's thought, "If not severely maim him." "There's idea," Crystal said. "Only if that is what Matthew wants," Goodwitch said as her and Winter came walking up with Snowden behind them. "Please tell me I can pound him," Crystal said glaring at her cousin. "And you are?" Winter asked.

"Me and Summer's cousin," Matthew said standing up, "She which makes her you and Qrow's great niece via Yang." Winter was quiet for a few seconds before slowly looking at her son and said, "I'm not stepping in to save you." "Then why is he here, Aunt Winter?" Derek asked. "He was brought here to apologize," the headmaster replied calmly. "We're not excepting it," Alexis said walking up looking pissed. Before another word could be said, she grabbed the front of Snowden's shirt and said, "Practice hall. Nine a.m. tomorrow morning. Beat me one on one and you're forgiven. Lose and I will make you regret ever interrupted me and my team's day off."

Snowden slowly nodded as he swallowed hard. "Good," was all she said before letting him go and leaving the room. "He's a dead man," Summer said calmly. "And this is why my mother refused to send me to the Atlas Academy," Derek said before sitting down. "Was that their fourth member?" Winter asked not completely sure about what just happened. "Yup," Matthew and Hailey said before the two got up and went after their teammate. They quickly caught up and fell in step with her. "Let me guess, I shouldn't have done that," Alexis said looking forward.

"It was either your or let Crystal have him," Matthew replied calmly, "Granted, I think Crystal really wanted to pound him." "I am surprised that you stepped in like that," Hailey said looking at her friend. "I hate bullies like him," Alexis said before stopping in the middle of the hallway, 'And where did you get that bear?" "The archery game," Hailey said hugging her bear, "Mati helped me get it." "Lucky," Alexis said before she started walking again.

"Uh, Alexis, are you jealous of me and Hailey?" Matthew asked cautiously. She stopped walking a few feet away before turning to look at them and said, "A little. I mean, who is going to want to date a kid of one of the professor's?" "You would be surprised," Hailey replied walking up to her friend and teammate, "I didn't think anyone would want me because of me being a Faunus." "And you ended up with one of the coolest guys I've ever known as a boyfriend," Alexis said looking at her, "Did you know he cooks?"

"He does?" Hailey asked surprised. Alexis nodded before saying, "He can cook about anything. Granted, my dad makes great pancakes." "And you just gave me an idea," Matthew said pulling his scroll out. "Uh-oh," Alexis said slowly. "What?" Hailey asked. "When he says he has an idea, that usually means run and hide," Alexis said slowly taking a step backwards. "You'll like it," he said smiling.


	38. Chapter Thirty-Seven Rule Break

Chapter Thirty-Seven

Rule Break...

Alexis let out a slow breathe as she locker the next morning. As she pulled her gear on, she replayed the events from the day before in her mind. _'No one insults my team like that,'_ she thought. She went to reach for her sword and stopped when she noticed a hand take it out of her locker. She looked to her right and saw Matthew standing there holding two swords. "Thought you might want something lighter for this fight," Matthew said holding the one out, "So I redid the Arc Buster and switched something out you haven't trained with yet for something new."

"And what did you switch out?" she asked. He held his old sword up and smiled as it converted into a scythe. "It's a Rose thing, don't ask," he said with a smile. "Maybe you should've left it in," she said taking the new sword. She tested the weight and blinked. "This is lighter," she said as it converted into a compound longbow, "Now this feels familiar." "I took a page from the Dragon Fang and put the dust infuser in it," he said as the scythe switched back to a sword, "Now, let's go show my idiot cousin what your new Arc Repulsor can do."

"Then let's rock," she said switch her new weapon back to its sword form. The two walked out into the practice area to find a small crowd had gathered. "Summer doesn't have her second round match until later this afternoon. So her and the rest of team SWRD is here with our parents," he said before walking to the stands. She stepped onto the floor and stopped when she noticed three other people standing next to her opponent. "I said this match was one on one," she said. "Oh you did and it still is," the one said holding a battle axe, "One team against one of you."

"What's wrong little girl? Do you need your pet cat to help you?" the one sneered at her. She drew her sword and smiled before tossing it high into the air. "Nope," she said catching her weapon, "Just a body bag for each of you." "Before we start," Goodwitch said stepping to the middle of the practice floor, "Snowden, I need the rest of your team to leave the floor immediately." "Sorry, but that chick challenged all of us the instant she challenged one of us," one of the four said.

"If that's true, that would mean sense your team member offended a student of Beacon," Matthew said as the rest of team MACH and SWRD stood up and walked to the floor, "He offended all of Beacon." "And this is technically still one on one," Summer said pulling her scythe out, "One school against one team." "More like one family against one bunch of idiots," Ruby said as her and the others stood next to their children. "She is right about the family part," Qrow said standing next to his nieces. Winter couldn't help but smile as she walked over and stood next to her husband as she asked, "Team FRST, are you sure all of you want to participate in this match were the odds are massively stacked against you?"

"It will be me against the one that issued the challenge," Snowden said as he stepped forward, "No one else." "Then would everyone please return to their seats?" Goodwitch asked calmly. As each person went back to their seats; Matthew, Hailey, and Crystal moved so they were standing a few feet from the practice area. "Sorry, headmaster, but I don't trust that jerks buddies not to interfere," Hailey said as she undid the latches on her holsters. "If they get involved, feel free to make them regret that decision," Goodwitch said before turning her attention to the combatants.

"Keep it clean, no cheap shots, and you go until one of you is in the red," she said before stepping to outside of the practice area, "And begin." Alexis quickly braced herself as she saw a glyph glow beneath her opponent a millisecond before he lunged forward. _'He's quick,'_ she thought as she blocked his attacks, _'But Summer's quicker._ ' Remembering a trick her father had taught her, she turned into his lunge and used his momentum to throw him across the floor.

 _'Thanks dad,'_ she thought quickly converting her weapon into its alt mode. Never taking her eyes off her opponent, she fired a single arrow into the ground in front of him and smiled. "Nice counter," Snowden said as he rebounded to his feet. "Thanks," Alexis said smiling, "And just so you know, this match is over." "What are you-?" he started to say but stopped as he was blasted into the air. Not wasting a second Alexis shot forward rammed her shoulder into her opponent. He hit the ground hard a rolled a few times before stopping just at the edge of the area.

He looked up and gasped as he saw her blade inches away from his face. "Give me a reason not to cut your head off," she said as her sword slowly moved down to the fly of his pants, "And I don't mean the one on your shoulders." "Because of the way the petting zoo was set up; two of the animals looked like they were sitting at a table eating. That was what the livestock comment was about," Snowden said looking at Alexis, "If you don't believe me, I took a picture of it and its still on my scroll. No one has ever beaten in a match like this before. You have pretty eyes and I would like to take you out to dinner tonight if it's ok with you, your team, and parents."

"Surrender and it's a date," Alexis said smiling. "I surrender," Snowden said tapping the floor three times. "And that's the duel," Goodwitch said. Alexis put her sword away and helped him up before saying, "I'm Alexis, by the way, and you'll be my team's new punching bag if I find out you made a racist comment about Faunus ever." "The guy that looks like a weasel on my team is the racist one, and I'm Snowden," he said smiling.

"She wins the duel by agreeing to go on a date with a guy," Crystal said before looking at the rest of her team, "Did I miss something here?"


	39. Chapter Thirty-Eight: One Team Short

Chapter Thirty-Eight

One Team Short...

Once the truth behind the statement was revealed, things seemed to calm down a little for all parties involved. As everyone went to look around, Snowden had decided to stick with team MACH to find out a little more about his cousins; but also to get to know Alexis more. As they took their seats to watch SWRD in their next round battle, Crystal sighed before saying, "I still can't believe you agreed to go out on a date with him." "Oh come on, even you have to admit that pic was funny," Alexis said looking at her friend.

"I'm not saying it wasn't," Crystal replied looking towards the field, "But if his one teammate hits on me again, I'm going to break something of his." "If you do, I was nowhere near you when that happened," Snowden said with a slight laugh, "And I won't stop you if you do." "Why does he keep hitting on me anyway?" she asked looking at her cousin. "Are you seeing someone?" he asked calmly. "Yes, I have a girlfriend," she replied. "He's the type of guy that thinks that every woman needs a man in their life, regardless of what they want," he stated looking at her, "And he won't believe a word about you having a girlfriend unless you prove it to him."

"Translation: kiss Winery in front of that idiot and he'll back off," Matthew said looking over at his cousin. "There is no way I am kissing her in front of him," Crystal said turning red. "Then suck it up buttercup and deal with it," Matthew said as his scroll went off. He pulled his scroll out and checked the messages as Hailey asked, "I take it you two haven't gotten that far yet?" "We're like you and Matthew before his arm got blown off," Crystal replied. "He got his arm blown off?" Snowden asked surprised.

"Hold that thought everyone," Matthew said sounding upset, "We just got entered in the tournament." "WHAT?" Hailey, Crystal, and Alexis exclaimed at once. "What do you mean we're in the tournament?" Crystal asked. "KBMM completely withdrew from Beacon," Matthew said rereading the message, "And sense RVLR is still banned from entering this year; one of the instructors put us in as the substitute." "Wait a minute, we can't enter because of that rule stating a team can't enter for one year if any member has had limb replacement surgery," Alexis said.

"Which that was just added this year and won't take effect until after this year's tournament," Snowden said. "You're not helping," Alexis said glaring at him. "When's our match?" Hailey asked. "It's the second match after Summer's," he said leaning back in his chair, "And just so it's clear, it's a doubles match and Goodwitch is trying to get us pulled from the tournament as we speak." "I hope she can get us pulled," Hailey said leaning back in her chair, "I am not in the mood for a fight."

"Only if I can hurt the guy that keeps hitting on me," Crystal said turning her attention to the arena floor, "And it looks like Derek and Summer are going to be fighting." "It was supposed to be Rosalyn and Summer, but Rosalyn's Shelia broke during the last match and she doesn't have the parts to fix it," Winery said sitting down in the row behind them. "Go ahead," Matthew said looking at his cousin, "I won't stop you, and Derek brought Rosalyn's gun to me the last time is broke."

"I was wondering how he got it fixed so fast," Winery said as she watched Crystal hoped into the back row and sit next to her, "Rosalyn maybe asking you to fix it again." "That would depend on how it broke," he said as Rosalyn took Crystal's seat. "The barrel cracked," Rosalyn said slumping in her chair. "It won't take that long to get it fixed. It just needs a higher grade barrel," he said as his scroll dinged. "Is that Goodwitch?" Hailey asked. He nodded as he checked the message then said, "Yeah, and she couldn't pull us."

"Great. Just great," Alexis said sarcastically, "So who's fighting?" "Crystal's in so she can vent," Matthew said sending a reply before putting his scroll away, "You've already fought once today; so you're out, Alexis. Hailey's not in the mood, so I guess I'm in." "You think your arm can handle it?" Hailey asked a little worried. He leaned over and kissed her gently before saying, "As long as I only use my bow if I have a shot and keep it in shield mode otherwise, I'll be fine. And when the match it over, I'm taking you to dinner."

"You better," she said smiling. The two got up and started to head towards the locker rooms. "Summer is going to be pissed when she hears about this," Crystal said as they stopped at the top of the stairs and looked back at the match. "No. She's going to be mad, your mom is going to be pissed, and my mom is going to go grim gorram reaper on the idiot that entered us," he clarified. "Depending on the teacher, I would pay to see that," she said with a slight laugh.

He smiled a little as he watched his sister knock the one player out of the match before saying, "I'll sell tickets if you work security. We split the take between us and the one that takes out that teacher." "Deal," she said before they went to get gear.


	40. Chapter Thirty-Nine: Dragon Fang

Chapter Thirty-Nine

Dragon Fang...

"You're telling her," Alexis said as she saw Summer walking towards them. "I'm not telling her," Hailey said shaking her head. "Tell who what?" Summer asked sitting next to the two. The two team MACH members shared a brief glance before Hailey said, "Snowden has something to tell you about Mati. Isn't that right, Snowden?" "Team KBMM withdrew from the school and tournament completely," Rosalyn said switching seats with Winery, "Sense RVLR is banned from entering; one of the teachers put MACH in as the replacement." "Why would a teacher do that?" Derek asked sitting next to his girlfriend, "MACH can't enter because of the limb surgery rule."

"That's the problem," Snowden said looking at his cousin, "Any and all new rules take effect after the tournament they are made. This new one was passed two months ago." "Which means we're still eligible? What kind of policy is that?" Alexis asked. "One that needs fixed," they heard a voice say. They looked over to see Yang and Ruby sitting next to Derek not looking to happy. "Please tell me there is something we can do to stop this, mom," Summer said sounding worried.

"Goodwitch is talking to the judges and trying to get MACH pulled, but it's not looking good," Ruby said as she saw her son and niece walking onto the arena floor, "At least Crystal is with him." "And he's in a bad mood," Yang said noticing the vest her nephew had on. "At least he doesn't have the Dragon Fang," Alexis said with a slight smile, "I would be afraid to see what he does with that thing." Ruby looked over at her son's teammate and asked, "What are you talking about, Alexis? His father's sword was lost when he died." "Actually it wasn't," Hailey said looking over, "Your husband gave that and the Ghost to Crystal before he died. It was how we found out the Aura bomb and the traps in Reigns' place."

"Yeah, but she gave it to Matthew before we went on that mission," Alexis stated, "Not sure what happened to it though." "I grabbed his gear and made sure it got put back in his locker once we got back from that mission," Derek said watching the arena floor, "And he either has it or the Arc Buster with him, because he just drew a sword." Ruby looked back towards her son and gasped. "Holy crap, that is the Dragon Fang," Yang said before bolting from her seat.

"I take it Matthew having that is bad," Winery said a little puzzled. "Mati was the only person that could bring out the full power of that thing," Ruby said standing up. "What do you mean, and where's Instructor Xiao Long going?" Hailey asked. "To get Goodwitch," Ruby said as her hands gripped the guard rail, "The Fang is like Derek and Weiss's swords. Except instead of using a dust filled cylinder; it uses uncut crystals not just to energize the blade, but to infuse it with power to increase the damage of the strike." "So technically, Mat could blow this entire building to kingdom come?" Derek asked before inhaling slowly.

"Glad Crystal never figured out how to use it," Rosalyn said before hearing a strange sound. "Sorry folks, but that sound means this match has been cancelled," the announcement came over the PA system, "Due to a new rule that was passed, team MACH is ineligible to participate in the tournament this year. Said rule places a one year ban on those that have had a limb replaced." Ruby slowly sank down in her seat and sighed. "Thanks Yang," she said as she watched the contestants leave the field.

"I'm going to go get that sword away from him," Hailey said before getting up and leaving. "Good idea," Ruby said before following. They quickly walked down to the locker rooms to find Yang talking to her nephew and daughter. "I owe you one, Yang," Ruby said walking up. "Oh don't thank me. Thank Winter," Yang said looking at her sister, "She informed the judges that Mati hasn't been cleared for this yet." "That or the amount of damage I can do with this," Matthew said holding the Dragon Fang out to his mother.

"I honestly didn't know that these belong to your late husband, Aunt Ruby," Crystal said handing over the Ghost. "But he knew who you were," Ruby said taking the weapons, "He was on the phone with me and stated he had found you before the wreck that killed him happened." "He also left a message for you, Summer, and Mati on that data chip," Hailey said taking Matthew's hand in hers. "Show it to me later," Ruby said wiping a tear from her eye, "Right I need to put these up."


	41. Chapter Forty: The Message

Chapter Forty

The Message...

It wasn't until the tournament fights were done for the day when Ruby decided to watch the message. As her and her children gathered in team MACH's dorm, Hailey couldn't help but wait nervously from the festival food court. _'I hope it brings some closure,'_ she thought looking at her scroll. She put her scroll away before looking towards the school. "Guess I better do something," she muttered before getting up.

She wandered over to the game area and stopped at one of the shooting games. "Want to try your luck, miss?" the operator asked giving her a friendly smile, "Three lien to play. Five if you want to use your own guns. Shoot till you when a prize." She put three lien on the counter saying, "Sure, why not?" "Boyfriend trouble?" he asked. She picked the gun up and said, "What makes you think that?" "Because most women that play this usually upset about something," he replied taking the lien.

"I found a video message from my boyfriend's father that he's watching with his mother and sister right now," she said taking aim at the targets. "What's so bad about that?" he asked. She pulled the trigger and blinked as her shot went wide. "His father died in a car wreck about six years ago," she said looking at the gun, "I think the sights off." "There's no sight on any of the guns here," he stated with a slight shrug, "Makes it a little more challenging. But why does that video have you worried?"

"Because I don't like seeing him in pain," she said taking another shot only to have it miss again, "Things like that can bring up some painful memories." "But if it brings him closure, then wouldn't the pain be worth it?" he asked. "That's not the point," she said pulling the trigger again. The shot just barely missed the target as the operator said, "Then explain it to me." Shot after shot missed the targets as she pulled the trigger repeatedly saying, "I don't like seeing those I care about in pain. The two times I've seen him that way almost cost him his life."

She fired four more times and stopped when she felt a pair of hands on her waist. "And what got me through those times was thoughts of you," she heard a familiar voice whisper in her ear, "Now close your eyes and relax." She did as she was told and leaned back against her boyfriend. "You are the only woman I have ever seen that can shootout the eyes of a Deathstalker before it can block the first round," he said quietly as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "You can memorize anything and have sliced bullets in the air. But most importantly; you will never lose me. Now, take the shot."

She pulled the trigger and smiled brightly at the sound of it hitting its mark let. "Nice shot," he said as she opened her eyes, "And thank you." "What did I do?" she asked. "For finding that message," he said burying his face into her hair, "We needed to hear that." She put the gun down before turning around and hugging him. "What did it say?" she asked. "Get your prize and I will tell you on the way back to the dorm," he said calmly.

Once she claimed her prize, they started to head back. "Do you normally collect stuffed animals?" he asked as he slipped an arm around her waist. "Only if you win them for me," she said hugging a stuffed wolf, "But seriously, are you ok? You look like you're about ready to cry." He was quiet for a few seconds before saying, "I kind of feel like it after watching that." "Mind if I ask what it was about?" she asked looking at him. "It was an apology of sorts," he said looking towards the school, "For not being able to watch us grow up, to mom for not being there to help her raise us, and for taking that mission.

"He did relay some advice his father had given him. He said that no matter what we do, to remember three things; the first being to find a reason to go home. Not a house, a home. A house can be destroyed, built, and sold. But home is the arms of the one that loves you and you will protect no matter what. For dad, it was mom. The second piece was that no matter how dark the situation, we should always keep moving forward." "What was the third?" she asked watching him. He stopped walking and gently pulled her into a hug before saying, "As long as we hold those we've lost in our hearts, they are never truly gone."

She started to return the hug when she felt something wet on her shoulder. "They live on in our memories and through us. For we are the legacy they leave behind," she said quietly. His arms tightened around her slightly as he started to quietly cry. "It's ok, Mati," she said softly, "It's ok. Just let it out." He leaned back after a few minutes and wiped his eyes saying, "I think I ruined your top." "I don't care," she said with a slight shrug, "I have a feeling you needed that more." He nodded and said, "I did, thank you."

"You've been there for me sense we first met, Mati," she said looking into his eyes, "And I will always be here for you when you need me. Cause in case you haven't figured it out yet, I love you." "And I love you too," he said before kissing her.


	42. Chapter Forty-One: Old Friends

Chapter Forty-One

Old Friends...

"I seriously hope you get that douchebag in the singles round, Summer," Derek said as him and Winery joined the rest of their friends for breakfast. "Tall guy, built like a concrete wall making comments he shouldn't?" Matthew asked before taking a bite of his cereal. "Yeah, about me and Crystal," Winery said quietly. "He was going off about how Faunus and humans need to date their own kinds," Derek said before he started eating. Matthew looked over at his sister and said smiling, "Hey sis, kind of sounds like your old punching bag is back."

"Fun times," Summer said with a evil laugh. "Do we want to know?" Rosalyn asked slowly leaning away from her team leader. "There is only one guy I know that has that type of prejudice and that is Drake Garrison," Alexis said smiling, "His father hated Faunus's and it didn't help that his mother got together with a Faunus after the two got a divorce." "Was she seeing the Faunus before or after that happened?" Winery asked. "Three years after the divorce," Summer replied looking towards her friend, "But he refuses to believe that it was his father that caused the divorce."

"What did his father do?" Crystal asked. "Got caught sleeping around and embezzled money," Alexis answered. "No offense, but I'm almost afraid to ask what he was saying," Hailey said leaning closer to Matthew. "He said that if a Faunus wants to date a human, then he would be happy to remove their tail or ears for free," Derek answered between bites, "He started to praise me and Winery for being a couple until I told him we were both dating Faunus's." "Really starting to wish that it was me fighting that idiot," Crystal said sounding upset.

"No. You don't," Matthew said looking at his cousin, "He won't take you seriously; he uses sonic grenades to get an edge over any Faunus he fights, and will make you lick his boots once the fight is over. There are two things he's scared of; one being the Star Breakers, The other is Summer." "And I will make sure he pays for what all he's said if I get my hands on him," Summer said smiling. "And I think it might be wise not to go exploring alone a whole lot right now," Matthew said.

"I agree," Alexis said with a slight smile, "You remember what happened the last time that idiot did something stupid?" "It about cost the lives of quite a few people and one got severely hurt," Derek said. "What happened?" Rosalyn asked. "He caused a Grimm attack back at Signal," Matthew said calmly, "And the only reason he started it was because one of the Faunus students was the niece of the one his mother started seeing." "And to this day he says he didn't do anything," a young woman about Summer's age said as she walked up, "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Sara?" Alexis and Summer said in disbelief. "Who's she?" Rosalyn asked as her two friends quickly got up and hugged the new comer. "She was the one that got hurt," Matthew said looking down at his empty bowl. "What are you doing here?" Summer asked looking at her old friend. "I'm trying to find out if there is anyone that can take out our fighter in the singles rounds," Sara replied smiling. "Let me guess, you and Drake are on the same team," Alexis said. Sara nodded saying, "Yeah. The two of us, my brother Hank, and another named Richard." "S. H. R. D. So, would that be pronounced as shared, shard, or shred?" Derek asked.

"Either way, depending on how bad she wants her teammate taken out, she better hope that he doesn't run into Summer," Matthew said calmly, "She's doing the honors for her team." "Drake's our fighter," Sara said looking over at him, "Hello Matthew." "Sara," he said looking at her, "Cybernetic leg?" "Yeah, got two years ago," she said smiling, "I never did get to tell you thank you." "You just did," he said getting up and taking his tray to the kitchen before leaving. "That was weird," Alexis remarked before Hailey got up and went after him.

She found him sitting under a tree with his back against it. "You ok?" "She shouldn't thank me," he said closing his eyes. "You weren't the one that caused that attack," she said sitting next to him. "I know, but just one person getting hurt like that is one too many for my liking," he said. She rested her head on his shoulder and said, "But you managed to help save a lot of lives though. Maybe she was thanking you for that." "Actually it was for helping her to be able to meet our little sister," a man said walking up.

"So you mom had a little girl, huh Hank?" Matthew asked. "She did," Hank said sitting down next to his friend, "Mom named her Penny, and Sara has wanted to tell you thank you for a long time." "Why?" Matthew asked, "I didn't do anything special." "You saved her life, whether you want to admit it or not," Hank said looking towards the school, "And it's because of her desire to thank you that she's even here today." "I know you saved mine the first day we met and when we went after Reigns," Hailey said taking Matthew's hand in hers, "So thank you."

"You're welcome," Matthew said giving her hand a squeeze.


	43. Chapter Forty-Two: Substitute

Chapter Forty-Two

Substitute...

"I wonder if she'll make him say it," Alexis said as her and the rest of her friends watched Summer's match. "She will," Matthew said with a slight chuckle. "What are you two talking about?" Winery asked looking at them. "Whether or not Summer is going to make Drake say he lost to her Fluffy Bunny," Alexis said trying not to laugh. "Thirty lien says he won't say it," Derek said smiling. "Make it dinner and you're on," Rosalyn said leaning forward in her seat.

"What are you beating on this time?" Ruby asked as she sat next to her son. "It Summer will make her opponent say he lost to her weapon," Hailey said shaking her head. "I honestly wish I knew why they did this sometimes." "Somethings not right," Matthew said focusing on his sister. "What's wrong?" Hailey asked as they looked at him. His eyes slowly started to turn white before snapping back to their normal color. "No," he said before getting out of his seat and took off running. _'Please let me be wrong,'_ he thought as he ran towards the arena floor.

A loud scream echoed through the stadium as he cleared finally got to the floor. Without so much as an afterthought, he quickly pulled his scroll and punched in the code for his locker as the match was quickly halted. "Summer!" he yelled as he quickly rushed to her side. "I CAN'T SEE!" she screamed as she covered her eyes with her hands. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and eased her down onto the arena floor. "It's ok, sis. I'm here," he said trying to calm her down as a med team rushed forward. "Uh oh folks; looks like there has been an accident on the field," the announcers said over the PA, "Hopefully Ms. Rose is ok."

"You're going to be ok, sis," Matthew said holding her hand as the medic's checked her out. "What happened?" Goodwitch asked as she walked up with Ruby and Yang. "His gun sprayed something in my eyes," Summer replied as tears fell down her face. "Venom form a King Taitalth by the looks of it," the one medic said looking at the headmaster, "She'll be fine in a few days, but she may not be able to finish the tournament." "But this fights not over yet," Summer said reaching for her weapon.

"You're in no condition to continue, Summer," Ruby said quickly stepping forward and grabbing her daughter's hand. "But I am," Matthew said a second before his locker landed next to him. "Mati, what do you think you're doing?" Yang asked looking at him. "Doing something I should have done a long time ago," he said as he stood up, his locker door swung open to reveal his hooded vest and the Arc Buster. "I'll inform the judges about the switch in participants," Goodwitch said before walking away.

"Be careful, Mati," Yang said before helping her sister take summer off the field. _'No promises,'_ he thought pulling his vest on. "So, which member of her pathetic team are you?' Drake asked with a laugh. "I'm not on her team," Matthew replied taking the Arc Buster out of the locker. "If you're not on her team, then who are you?" Drake asked puzzled. Matthew pulled the hood up as he stepped into view saying, "I've been called many things over the years. But the one name you gave me seems to fit best with what I'm about to do to you."

He slowly turned to face his opponent as his sword converted into its final mode. "What's wrong, Drake?" he asked as he started to smile, "Have you forgotten her older brother? The one you use to call the Deathscythe Rose." All color drained from Drake's face as he took a step backwards. "Y-y-you can't," Drake stammered, "Y-you're not c-c-cleared to be in the tournament." "You're right. I'm not," Matthew said as the door to his locker closed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have just been informed that Drake Garrison has been disqualified for spraying King Tailath venom in his opponents face," the announcers said over the PA system, "While this means the end of team SHRD's run, Headmaster Goodwitch has granted Summer Rose's older brother , Matthew, permission to finish the fight in his sisters place." "Translation: welcome to round two," Matthew said just before the countdown started.

"W-w-wait! C-can't we talk about this?" Drake asked frightened. "Time has come and gone for words," Matthew said as he settled into a fighting stance, "I would say now is the time you might want to pray to your god; except he's right here. And I don't believe in mercy." Drake's axe fell to the ground as he stammered, "I-I'm sorry. Ok? I didn't mean for your sister to get hurt like that." "Just like you didn't mean for Sara to get hurt?" Matthew asked as the crowd started counting down the final ten seconds, "The only thing you've cared about is hurting Faunus because you can't accept the fact your father was the one that caused your parents to split up."

"I have a feeling you're not going to want to so much as blink for this one, folks," The announcer said before the match began.


	44. Chapter Forty-Three: SWRD's Fate

Chapter Forty-Three

SWRD's Fate...

Summer sighed as she lay on the bed in the med wing. The gauze covering her eyes prevented her from seeing her surroundings, but she didn't care. All she wanted was to know what her brother had done to the one that caused her to get hurt. "If I ever get my hands on him," she said trying to stay calm. "You would probably be in jail for murder," she heard a voice say. "And not a court in all of Remnant would convict me," Summer said turning her head to the left slightly, "Hey Uncle Qrow."

"Hey squirt. Thought you might like to know what Mati did to your opponent," Qrow said pulling a chair up and sitting next to her bed. "Cut his head off?" she asked almost hopefully. "More like systematically destroy him," he said with a slight laugh, "Mati did make the guy pee his own pants though." She laughed a little before asking, "What else did he do?" "Besides proving you're not the only one that can wield a scythe in that school," he said leaning back in his chair, "He started using his fist after that guy ran out of aura. He would've beaten the guy to death if Hailey hadn't stopped him."

"So where's my brother now?" she asked quietly. "He's with Hailey," he replied, "Ruby doesn't want him seeing you till he's calmed down. My kid's trying to convince Alexis not to go finish off that idiot, Winery is literally sitting on Crystal, and Rosalyn went with Derek to find out from the judges as to what is going to happen next." "We're out of the tournament, aren't we?" she asked softly as her uncle's scroll went off. "That's what Derek and Rosalyn went to find out," he said checking his scroll, "And speaking of which; the judges are letting Rosalyn to fight in your place. But if you haven't gotten cleared by the doctor by the finals; your team will either have to forfeit or find a replacement for you."

"So, there is a slim chance I can still finish the tournament?" she asked. "If you can get cleared by then," he said putting his scroll away, "If you can't; your options are either forfeit or have one of Mati's team fill in for you." "I'll get cleared," she said as she heard the door open. "You ok, Summer?" Ruby asked as her and Yang entered. "I'm doing better mom," Summer said smiling, "The doc said I didn't get a lot of the venom in my eyes, so I should be able to see in a few hours and not to cry. Otherwise it will wash out the anti-venom," "We're just glad you're ok," Yang said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Same here," Summer replied. "So, what are you going to do about the tournament?" Ruby asked. "Derek and Rosalyn went and talked to the judges about that," Qrow answered. "What did they say?" Ruby asked taking her daughters hand in hers. "If the team can get to the finals and I haven't been cleared by then, we will either have to forfeit or get someone to fill in for me," Summer said sounding a little sad. "Well, whatever happens, I'm proud of how far you and the others got," Ruby said giving her daughters hand a squeeze.

"We all are," Yang said smiling. "Thanks," Summer said smiling a little. "You're welcome. Now try and get some rest," Ruby said smiling a little, "I'll be back later with something to eat." "Ok," Summer said before relaxing. She waited a few minutes after the others left before letting out a slow sigh. "This sucks," she said quietly. "At least you won't have to have a limb replaced," she heard her cousin Snowden said from the doorway. "You do have point," she replied before slowly sitting up, "What do you need, Snowball?"

"I came to see how you were doing," he said before entering and sitting in the chair, "And did you just call me snowball?" "Get over it," she said sighing, "Think you can help me to the bathroom?" "He probably can, but isn't going to," Alexis said entering the room. "And that's my que to leave," Snowden said before getting up and leaving. "Wimp," Summer said with a slight laugh. "You ok?" Alexis asked walking over. "I can't see, my eyes hurt, and I have to pee," Summer said with a straight face.

"You're mad. I get it," Alexis said helping her friend to the bathroom, "I did record your brother's fight for you." "I knew you were my favorite for a reason," Summer joked. "Thank you and you may want to hold that praise," Alexis stated, "Our old friend, Sara, talked to Goodwitch after the fight and she will be transferring to Beacon once the tournament is over." "At least some good is coming out of this," Summer said resting her head on her friends shoulder.


	45. Chapter Forty-Four: Run

Chapter Forty-Four

Run...

Due to the events of Summer getting hurt, things took a strange turn of events. "She is going to be pissed when she finds this out," Alexis said over breakfast. ""Yeah, I know," Matthew said calmly, "But what can you do?" "It's still weird to think that happened," Hailey said looking towards the entrance and smiled, "And speaking of the devil." They looked over to see Summer walking towards them. "It's too late to run, isn't?" Alexis whispered.

Matthew nodded before asked, "How was the med wing, sis?" "Boring as all let out," Summer replied sitting next to Alexis, "So, what's going on?" "Well, Rosalyn got you guys to the final round," he said looking at his sister, "But because of you getting hurt, it was discovered that almost all of Haven's teams had been outfitted with the venom units like the one that was used on you. Only Sara and Hank's weapons were the ones didn't have them." "Whose bright idea was that?" Summer asked.

"One of their science teachers thought equipping them to use against the Grimm would be a good idea," Hailey replied. "Once this was discovered, the judge went back over all the matches Haven students were involved in and found something out," he said as the others joined them at the table, "The injectors that were on those weapons would discharged a fine mist every time the weapons came in contact with another. It wasn't enough to seriously injure or kill people, but enough to make them look like they were drunk."

"It's for that reason, the judges have disqualified all of Haven for using illegal weapon mods," Rosalyn said nudging her friend, "Sense three of the four semi-final teams were from Haven, we're being declared the winners but there will be no final match this year." "The headmasters of the other schools are currently meeting to figure out something to do in place of the final match," Matthew said with a sigh, "And that is where we're currently at right now." Summer was quiet for a few seconds before saying, "Well, this sucks."

"Trust us, no one is happy about it," Crystal commented. "There's actually been a little talk about having Atlas bring come of its combat robot and have you face them," Snowden said sitting next to Alexis. "Having me go against a bunch of bolt butts is like me going against my brother," Summer said looking at her cousin, "Not happening." "We could go see Velvet's photo setup in Vale," Hailey said before they heard the PA system kick on. "Attention students, teams MACH and SWRD report to the headmaster office immediately. I repeat; teams MACH and SWRD report to the headmaster office immediately."

"I wonder what this is about," Matthew said as they all got up. After disposing of their trays, they went as instructed only to find Ren waiting outside the headmaster's office for them. "We don't have a lot of time so I need you all to listen," he said looking at each of them, "Nora is keeping Yang occupied while Ruby is explaining what's going on to Goodwitch. I need you eight to go into Vale and stay at a hotel until the day after festival is over." "What's going on, dad?" Alexis asked. "Crystal's actual birthday is in two days and Yang wants to throw her a birthday party," he said looking at his daughter.

"Bye!" Matthew, Summer, Derek, Hailey, and Alexis said before grabbing their friend and took off running. Winery shared a brief look with Rosalyn before running after them. "Would someone please tell me why my mother throwing me a birthday party is bad?" Crystal asked as she tried to keep up with the others. "Talk later, just run!" Summer replied. They made their way to the landing pads where a transport was waiting for them. Once they were aboard, the ship took off and flew towards the city.

"Now could someone explain why we just ran from Alexis's father?" Winery asked trying to catch her breath. "We weren't running from him," Derek said sitting in a chair, "We were running from Yang." "Your mother's idea of a party is loud music, booze, and someone getting arrested," Summer said looking at her cousin, "Not necessarily in that order." "So, where going to hide from my mother until after my birthday passes?" Crystal asked.

Matthew draped an arm across her shoulders and said, "No. Mom and Nora are going to keep Aunt Yang busy while the rest of us set up a special surprise for you and her." "What kind of surprise?" she asked a little leery. "One that doesn't involve loud music, booze, or someone getting arrested," Alexis replied, "Trust me, we've been planning this sense Ruby told Winery when your birthday is."


	46. Chapter Forty-Five: Yang Ball

Chapter Forty-Five

Yang Ball...

"Ruby, do I go overboard with parties?" Yang asked as she walked with her sister through the streets of Vale, "I mean seriously, do I?" "Weiss has not forgiven you for out graduation party, if that is what you mean," Ruby said. "You know what I mean, Rubes," Yang said glaring at her sister. "I know, and the answer is yes," Ruby replied looking at her sister, "Considering your motto for a perfect party is booze, loud music, and being arrested." Yang gave a weak chuckle before saying, "Yeah, I guess I do go a little overboard when you put it that way."

"And I'm sure there is a reason that my kids took off with your daughter," Ruby said as the two walked up to a hotel, "Just try not to be too mad at them. Ok?" "Depends on the reason," Yang said as they entered. They started to walk towards the front desk, but stopped when they heard a whistle. "About time you two get here," Alexis called out from where she was standing next to the elevators. "Traffic, now where's my kid?" Yang said as her and Ruby walked over.

"Getting dolled up for a dinner date tonight," Alexis said before they stepped into a waiting elevator. "Uh, I don't think so," Yang said crossing her arms, "Crystal is not dating anyone unless I meet them first." "Oh don't worry, it's not a guy she's meeting," Alexis said pressing the button for the fifth floor. "It better not be," Yang said sounding a little upset. "Hey Alexis, would you mind explaining what is going on?" Ruby asked.

"Once Winery told us when Crystal's birthday was, we were going to have a small party for her until my mother informed us as to how rowdy Yang can get at one and the fact that Crystal's birthday hits the day before the last day of the festival," Alexis started to explain, "So dad called the headmaster and suggested that sense this is Crystal's first real birthday with her mother, we do it in style." "What do you mean in style?" Yang asked as the elevator doors opened to reveal her nephew standing there.

"She means that Derek made a reservation for you and Crystal at a local restaurant at six-thirty, Aunt Yang" Matthew said smiling, "We thought you two might like sometime alone tonight before Grandpa Tai gets here tomorrow for the family part the headmaster helped set up." "Yeah, we've been here for about the past two days," Alexis said before walking off. "When she says we?" Yang asked a little leery. "Both MACH, SWRD, JNPR, Blake, and Weiss," Matthew replied trying not to laugh, "I probably should warn you though, the restaurant is 'dress up' type." "You mean I have to wear a dress? Big deal," Yang replied.

Ruby reached up and patted her sister's shoulder before saying, "Uh Yang, he means get her." Before the blonde fighter could barely register what her sister meant, she was tackled and dragged back into the elevator. "WHAT THE HELL? BLAKE? NORA? LET ME GO!" Yang yelled as she struggled to get free. "Outside of the fact she's going to kill the lot of us, we'll make sure she's there in time," Ruby said as she handed her sister's weapon to her son. "And Crystal will be there waiting for her," he said before heading down the hall.

He opened the door to one of the rooms were Jaune, Ren, and Derek were and started laughing as he entered. "Phase two has begun," he said before placing the Ember Celica's on the dresser. "You do know that Yang is going to severely hurt all of us when this is over, right?" Jaune asked. "A wise man once say, 'life without danger is boring,'" Derek said looking up from the TV. "Ok, so what do we do now?" Ren asked looking up from the book he was reading.

"I'm going to take five and relax a little bite because I still have to go get a gift for my cousin," Matthew said before sitting in a chair. "And I have a date with Rosalyn to get ready for in a few hours," Derek said with a slight yawn. "You sure your mother is ok paying for all this?" Jaune asked looking at the young Schnee. "Yeah, believe it or not; once I got done explaining what we were doing, she insisted on covering the tab for this," Derek replied. "Let's just hope she doesn't go overboard," Matthew said before receiving a message on his scroll.

"What's up?" Jaune asked as he watched Matthew check the message. "Derek, I think you're going to lose a parent after this," Matthew said as his eyes widened, "Mom and the others are taking Aunt Yang to a stylist." "I hope they can keep her in the chair," Ren said. "That's why Nora and Pyrrha went with them," Matthew said putting his scroll away. "Please tell me one of them is recording everything," Derek said trying not to laugh.

"Oh they are, and you get one guess as to who is recording it," Matthew said trying not to laugh. "Blake," Ren and Juane said sharing a brief glance. "Yup, she's recording everything they are doing to my aunt," Matthew replied. "Which is?" Derek asked. "Hair, make-up, dress for the restaurant and a present for Crystal," Jaune said with a slight shudder.


	47. Chapter Forty-Six: Change In Plan

Chapter Forty-Six

Change In Plans...

The Golden Winchester had a reputation as being the fanciest restaurant in all of Beacon. But as Yang had quickly found out from where she and Crystal were sitting at the bar, it also one of the most racist one's ever created. "I count seven tables open," Crystal said looking at her mother, "I'm starting to think this place isn't worth it." "I agree," Yang said pulling out her scroll. "Who are you calling?" Crystal asked. "You'll see," Yang replied before dialing a number.

"How was dinner?" Weiss asked after a few moments. "I wouldn't know," Yang replied smiling, "We've been sitting at the bar waiting to be seated at one of the seven tables that are open sense we got here an hour and a half ago." "Put the manager on the phone," Weiss said soundly like she was trying to stay calm. "I was hoping you'd say that," Yang said before walking over to the host. She tapped the young man on the shoulder before holding her scroll out to him and said, "It's for you."

The host took the scroll and calmly said, "Hello." "Hello, this is Weiss Schnee of the Schnee Dust Corporation," Weiss said politely, "The person that owns this scroll has been waiting for over an hour and a half to be seated. Now from what I understand, you currently have seven tables open and one of them was supposed to be reserved for them. Mind telling me why?" "I'm sorry ma'am, I honestly do not know what you are talking about," the host said looking at Yang, "I do not have an owner that is a racist jerk that refuses to serve Faunus's regardless if they made a reservation over a year ago." "What's your owner's name?" Weiss asked.

"He's name is Cardin Winchester," the host replied. Yang reached over and pulled her scroll towards her before saying, "And this is way I wanted to take my Ember Celica with me." She pushed her scroll back towards the host and looked towards the bar to her daughter to see she was looking like she was bored. "You better hope and pray the owner's not here tonight," Yang said coldly. "He actually is here," the host said handing her scroll back, "If you wait about three minutes, he will be doing his annual Vytal festival challenge."

"Which is?" Yang asked. The host pointed towards what looked like the practice ring from the school and said, "Either knock him out of the ring or make him submit in less than three minutes and win the pot. If not, he ads five hundred lien to the pot." "How much is the pot?" Crystal asked walking up. "It's at sixteen thousand sense he started this ten years ago. He hasn't been beaten yet," the host replied looking at the Faunus before turning his attention to Yang, "Is she your friend?" "I'm her daughter," Crystal answered taking something out of her purse and placing it in her mother's hands, "Blake thought you might need these."

Yang looked down and started to smile as she saw her weapons. "And yes, I packed mine as well," Crystal said tapping the red bands on her wrist. "Good," Yang said as she pulled her Ember Celica's on, "Weapons are allowed, right?" "Yes ma'am," the host said with a nod, "And you have a beautiful daughter." "Thanks, but you're not my type. No offense," she said with a slight smile. "I'm already married, so don't worry about it," he replied before someone stepped into the ring. "Hello Cardin," Yang said quietly.

"Hello everyone," the man said addressing the room, "My name is Cardin and I would like to welcome you all to the Golden Winchester. Tonight is a very special night for it is out annual Vytal festival challenge. But sense this is the twenty-fifth anniversary of the Battle of Beacon; not only will I add five hundred just for stepping into the ring with me, they will be getting an additional twenty-five thousand lien plus the pot if they can beat me in less than three minutes. Now, is anyone up for the challenge?" "Like you have to ask," Yang called out.

"And we have our first challenger," he smiling. "Take him down, mom," Crystal whispered as she watched her mother had to the stage. "Are you sure you want to do this, miss?" he asked as she entered the ring. "You've had this beating coming to you for a long time, Cardin," Yang said as activated her weapons. "Fighters are you ready?" the host called out. "This won't be long," Cardin said as he pulled back into a fighting stance.

Yang smiled evilly as she slammed her fist together causing her aura to spike with a small explosion. He blinked at the action and sounded surprised as he asked, "Xiao Long?" "This is for every Faunus you've ever hurt, you racist asshole," she replied bringing her fist up as her eyes turned red. "AND BEGIN!" the host yelled.


	48. Chapter Forty-Seven: Grandparent

Chapter Forty-Seven

Grandparent...

"So as soon as the match starts, mom shots across the floor and nails this idiot hard enough to send him flying across the room and into the wall behind the bar," Crystal said as she told the rest of her team over breakfast the next morning. "Who did Yang do this too?" Blake asked as stopped on her way to a table. "The owner of the restaurant we sent them to last night," Hailey answered. "Why?" Blake asked her daughter. "He's a Grimm sucking jack-bag that refused to seat them because Crystal is a Faunus," Matthew spoke up.

"Cardin Winchester," Yang said as she walked past her old partner, "Felt good hitting that guy." "Felt good?" Crystal asked looking at her mother, "You caused the destruction of about two thousand lien worth of alcohol, broke the display cases they were in, dented the wall, and caused him to go to the hospital with a fractured skull and other injuries. It looked like it felt freaking awesome!" "Please tell me someone recorded it," Blake asked. "I was going to show them the video after I was done telling them about it," Crystal said holding up her scroll. "She wasn't the only one that recorded it," Snowden said as he walked up. "You were there?" Alexis asked surprised.

"Family dinner," he said sitting next to her. "I didn't think that was till later tonight," they heard a voice say walking up. "Hey Grandpa Tai," Matthew said looking over his shoulder at the source of the comment. "Hey Mati," Tai said smiling, "So who's all your friends?" "I think you mean team, dad," Yang called from a nearby table. "She's got a point, Mr. Xiao Long," Blake said before joining Yang.

"And how many times have I asked you to call me Tai and not Mr. Xiao Long, Blake?" he asked glancing at her, "Besides, Summer sent me pictures of both teams already." "Is that so?" Alexis asked giving the man a skeptically look. "Whereas I remember a certain someone that convinced my grandkids into trying to help them blow up my kitchen, Alexis," Tai said looking at her, "I probably should tell your father about that."

Alexis slowly sunk down in her chair as Matthew said, "Ah good times had by all." "Shut it, Mati," Tai said before turning his attention to Hailey, "And I take it you are Hailey." "Y-yes sir," Hailey said with a gentle smile, "It's nice to meet you." "The pleasure is mine," he said before looking at his granddaughter. Crystal slowly stood up and looked at him as she nervously said, "H-hi, I'm Crystal." "I know," he said as a tear slid down his check, "It's a little hard to believe that the beautiful young woman in front of me is the same little girl I held a month before you disappeared."

Tears started to fall down her eyes as she walked over and hugged her grandfather. "Welcome back, Crystalline," Tai said returning the hug. She tightened her arms saying, "Thank you." "Hate to break up your reunion, but Winery, Summer and mom should be here in a few minutes," Matthew said glancing at the clock. Tai gave a slight shutter before releasing the hug. "Those are not fun this early in the morning," Tai said looking at his granddaughter, "And we'll talk later."

"We can talk now if you want," she said wiping a tear from her eye before sitting back down. "I really don't think you want me asking if you have a boyfriend in front of your mother," he said sitting at a table. "She's seeing Winery," Snowden said. "Oh well that go-She what?" Yang asked looking at her cousin. "Seeing Winery," he repeated before being Gibb slapped by Alexis. "She hadn't told her mother yet," she whispered.

He gave a weak chuckle before softly saying, "Sorry." "Actually, I think she was the only person outside the teams that knew," Crystal said turning a little pink. "Come to think of it, Summer is like the only person that doesn't have a boyfriend or girlfriend yet," Hailey said. "And she will find someone on her own time," Matthew said as he saw his mother and sister enter the hotel dining hall. "You better not be talking about me, Mati," Summer said before giving her grandfather a hug.

"Actually we were talking about some dinner date Crystal and Yang went on last night," Tai said returning the hug. "What happened?" Ruby asked sitting next to her sister. "I punched out Cardin," Yang said smiling. "I recorded it, so don't worry," Crystal said. "How did she hit him?" Ruby asked as Weiss and the others entered. "She broke his jaw, five ribs, dislocated his back, and gave him a concussion," Weiss said sitting next to her old partner. "And all for forty-one thousand lien," Yang said holding up an envelope.

"Please tell me he didn't pay you to hit him," Blake said. "He does a Vytal festival challenge," Snowden quickly interjected, "No one had been able to beat it sense he started it, so he upped the prize amount last night." "No one until my mom," Crystal said proudly. "Yeah, but you probably would've put him through the wall," Summer joked. Crystal smirked as she said, "Yeah, I could've taken him."


	49. Chapter Forty-Eight: Home

Chapter Forty-Eight

Home...

The remainder of the year seemed to fly by, for soon the students were getting ready for winter break. Just thinking about not have classes for two weeks seemed to fill the air with excitement to the point it was starting to be reflected in some of the classes. But the one that was the most excited was Alexis. Her normal cheerful attitude was being amplified to the point it was starting to get annoying. If that wasn't bad enough, both Yang and Nora seemed to be giving off the same vibe as the young huntress.

"Alexis, I swear to Oum, I will kick your head in if you down settle," Crystal said sounding annoyed as the two walked down the hall. "But aren't you excited?" Alexis asked hoping on her partners back. "Why should I?" Crystal retorted as the two arrived at their dorm, "It's just two weeks were we have to spend at home." She opened the door to find both the rest of her team packing. "You ok, Crystal?" Hailey asked putting the last of her stuff in her suitcase.

"I don't understand why everyone is so excited about going home," the wolf Faunus replied walking over to her bunk and sitting down. "I think I know what her problem is," Matthew said turning to look at his cousin. "And what's my problem?" Crystal asked glaring at him. "She doesn't want to go home," he said. "Can you blame me?" she asked shifting her gaze to the window, "I don't want ever want to go back there."

"Uh, forgive me if I'm wrong, but I thought you'd be excited about spending the break with your mother," Hailey said looking at her friend. "And if you think birthdays are fun with this family, you haven't seen anything yet," they heard a voice from the doorway. They looked over to find Yang leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed. "Unless you want to go back to Haven for the," Yang started to say when Crystal surged to her feet. "I am never going back there," Crystal retorted as she started to cry, "That place was never my home."

"Then why don't you come home?" Yang asked. "But where is home?" Crystal asked nervously. "Home is with the ones you love and that love you," Yang said walking over to her daughter, "And that home is with me on Patch." "Are you sure?" Crystal asked as a tear slid down her cheek. "I'm positive," Yang said holding her hand out, "And shut up Mati." Crystal couldn't help but giggle at her mother's last comment before stepping forward and hugging her. "And besides, you coming home may give Aunt Yang a slight chance at winning the snowball fight her and mom get into every year," Mati said.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" Yang asked looking at her nephew. "Yeah, but when have I ever done that?" he retorted. Crystal looked over at him with tears in her eyes and said, "Hailey, take care of my light work." Yang started laughing as she watched her nephew's partner pull him in and kiss him.

End


End file.
